Earth's Mightiest Defender
by KellHound270
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen. Monarch is in possession of Loki's scepter. What will happen when the world's heroes meet the King of the Monsters? Story 1.1 of the 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline.
1. Chapter N (Prologue)

**Ello, ello, ello! Kell Hound is back! This time, it's a crossover between the Monsterverse and the Marvel Cinematic Universe!**

**This story takes place after The Winter Soldier. S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen, and its resources are being diverted to Monarch.**

**This story is partially inspired by an idea I had of how to make Godzilla (2014) better, since G-fans hated how the movie focused on the MUTO's instead of Godzilla.**

**OK, enough talk! Hope you enjoy, and please RR!**

**—**

**Chapter N (Prologue)**

_Janjira, Japan, 2014_

The doctor watched the helicopter slow down for its landing approach. He was confused as to whom the person was that rode on board the helicopter, because the person for whom the codes were assigned was assumed dead.

Of course, scientists were trained against assuming things. It was just hard not to believe that he was dead, since he heard firsthand that the person in question was dead.

The doctor worked for the secret UN organization called Monarch, an organization that claimed to study the effects of radiation on wildlife.

"Claimed" being the operative word.

Monarch was actually dedicated to studying MUTO's (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms). It was first formed upon the discovery of a massive reptilian beast that fed on radiation.

A creature that was present at Janjira at this time.

In 1999, a massive 'earthquake' occurred, collapsing Janjira's nuclear power plant. What actually happened was, the creature destroyed the plant and nested on top of it, feeding on the radiation that still remained in the nuclear reactors.

The helicopter finally landed. The door on the helicopter's right side opened to reveal a masculine figure in a black trench coat. The man was black, with a light goatee on his face. His left arm was in a sling under his coat, and he wore sunglasses, even though it was the middle of the night.

"Fury?" the doctor asked over the thundering chopper blades. "Director Fury?"

"That's me," the man responded, extending his good arm towards the doctor. "Although the director part is completely gone, now. Just Fury."

The doctor nodded as he shook Fury's hand. His grip was remarkably strong.

"Dr. Serizawa," he replied. "What brings you back from the dead, Fury?"

"I heard that you're using Loki's scepter to power this place. I'm not for that."

"We are using his scepter, I'll give you that." Serizawa and Fury walked into the nearby building as the helicopter lifted off. "But we're not using it for powering this building. We're using it for something else."

Fury had a grim look on his face as he followed the Japanese doctor. The last time he ordered a renewable power source to be used as a power source for weapons of mass destruction, he was chewed out by the entire Avengers team.

"I hope to God that you're not using it for what I think you're using it for," Fury stated, walking through the heavy steel door that Serizawa held open for him.

"Weapons? No." Serizawa quickly walked past him to guide him to the proper room. "Something much bigger than human weapons is here."

Fury was led into a large, darkened room. There were control panels and monitors all along the walls, with a central control desk in the center of the room. In front of the control desk was a huge window.

A window that peered into the stuff of sci-fi movies.

Nick Fury stood in front of the window, staring at the mountain he saw before him, if that's what it was.

The mountain-like object he saw before him was massive. Along its length, there were three rows of crystalline structures that resembled serrated maple leaves. The structures glowed steadily, slowly pulsing between complete darkness and a brilliant electric blue.

"What the hell are you keeping here?" Fury wondered aloud.

"Not 'what,'" Serizawa answered, standing behind him. ""Who.'"


	2. Chapter I

**And here's yet another chapter of Earth's Mightiest Defender! A lot of you like it right now, so I'll give you the next chapter while I have time.**

**Enjoy, and please RR!**

**—**

**Chapter I**

_Manhattan, New York_

Tony Stark was welding a part of his new suit when he heard the jingle of the door bell. J.A.R.V.I.S. was kind enough to provide him with a live view of his visitor. He recognized them from the long, red hair.

He got up slowly (his body wasn't getting any younger), and walked to the door, where he saw a familiar face.

"Agent Romanoff," he greeted, allowing her into his not-so-humble abode.

She smiled politely and walked in, her stride signifying that she was here on business.

"I need a favor," she said, standing in the middle of the room.

"Easy, Black Widow. I'm taken." Tony held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Very funny."

The billionaire superhero smiled and lowered his hands. He walked over to the nearby bar and poured himself a tonic.

"Want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I won't be here long."

"Suit yourself." He walked over to where the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was. "What do you need?"

The Widow handed him a small USB drive. It was very unremarkable.

"This drive contains several thousand lines of encrypted information," she explained. "I downloaded it when I saw that it was addressed to Fury."

"Don't you have a decrypter of your own?"

"This data contains a program that renders any unauthorized decrypter useless. I've tried multiple times, but the only thing I got out of it is that it's classified."

"So why are you so insistent on figuring out what it means?"

"Fury told me that he had a mission for me in Japan. I asked him what the mission was, and he said that it was strictly need-to-know. I accessed his email and downloaded a copy of his latest email from Monarch, but couldn't decrypt it. If there's one thing I hate, it's being kept in the dark about important information."

"Monarch? Isn't that the environmentalist organization that researches the effects of radiation on wildlife?"

"That's what they say they are. But why would they send Fury an encrypted message with a protective program attached?"

Tony thought it over. He knew that there were several conspiracy theories that Monarch actually studied unknown species that were kept secret from the general populace.

But that's all they were. Theories. Nothing credible.

"I'll take a look at it." He placed the USB on the nearby table. "You flying out for your mission today?"

"Yep. Me and Clint. He's been itching to get back into the action lately."

"Well, don't let me hold you up. I'll email you the results when I'm finished."

"OK. Thank you, Tony."

"No problem."

The Black Widow proceeded to walk out. When she was gone, Tony turned to the table and nearly hopped in excitement.

"Finally! Something good!" he almost shouted.

"I take it that you intend to decode the email today?" J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired.

"You know me too well, J.A.R.V.I.S. Let's have some fun."

—

_Four Hours Later_

Tony Stark was pacing around the room. While J.A.R.V.I.S. was breaking down the protective program's barriers, Tony took the liberty to research Monarch and their outpost in Japan.

He discovered that the organization started in 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine traversed the depths of the ocean. Monarch was created by Eiji Serizawa, a well-renowned biologist in the scientific community. The organization was currently under the supervision of Ishirō Serizawa, his son.

The Monarch outpost in Japan was discovered to be in Janjira, the old site of a nuclear power plant meltdown. They were given permission to establish their base there, even though the entire city was still under quarantine.

What didn't add up was the mysterious encrypted message. Why would an organization from the United Nations be so secretive?

"I have destroyed the program, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. announced. "I am now running decryption."

"How long should that take?"

"Unknown, sir. This message is encrypted in so many ways in so many languages. Monarch was certainly not taking any chances."

"OK. Do your best, buddy."

Tony then set up an alert for anything regarding Janjira. If something happened, he wanted to know about it.

In the meantime, he went back to the bar. He admitted that he had a thing for alcohol, but he frequently went to a doctor to confirm that he wasn't over-drinking.

He poured himself some scotch. He had every kind of alcohol in his cupboards, even moonshine. Each liquor was for a different mood.

Right now, his curiosity was burning. Monarch was just as bad as S.H.I.E.L.D., if not worse.

"Got any left for me?" a feminine voice rang out.

Tony turned to see a blond woman walk into the room. She wore a very modest dress, with a skirt that went just above her knees. Her smile, however, left little to the imagination.

"Ah. Pepper Potts," Tony greeted, raising his glass. "How was the conference?"

"Boring as hell." She kissed him on the cheek as she passed him, placing her heavy bag on the countertop. "But it was worth it, because I got the deed for the property in the country!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" He grasped her waist and kissed her. "You think the team will like it?"

"I think so." She walked to the other end of the counter to grab a shot glass. "Hello, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Hello, Miss Potts."

Pepper walked back to Tony, holding her glass as he poured some scotch into it. He raised his own glass to hers.

"To Miss Pepper Potts, the best woman I've ever met," he toasted.

"To Mr. Tony Stark, the greatest wisecrack I've ever dated," she returned.

"Cheers." The couple downed their scotch in one second.

"Oh, that burns." Pepper coughed. "How old is that stuff?"

Tony picked up the bottle and read the label.

"1921? This crap's old as Cap."

"You should save that for the next time he's here." She proceeded to walk away. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

Pepper only smirked as she left the room. Once she was gone, a soft beep was heard.

"What was that, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"It appears your Janjira alert has gone off."

"I'll take a look."

He picked up his smartphone, which had an announcement about an arrest made in Japan.

_American tourist Joseph Brody has been arrested today for breaking into the Janjira quarantine zone,_ the article read. _Although this is his first offense, he is no stranger to the community of conspiracy theories surrounding Janjira and the involvement of Monarch, the secretive United Nations organization._

"Joseph Brody? Have I heard that name before?" Tony wondered, entering the name into the special search engine he made for himself.

Apparently, Joseph Brody was a survivor of the Janjira disaster, along with his son, Ford. His wife, Sandra, was killed when she attempted to rescue her coworkers in the reactor level.

Tony didn't know what it was like to lose his wife and child, but he could still somehow relate, because he lost his parents. He sympathized with Brody, more than he ever did.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., when will the decryption be done?" he asked.

"Approximately eight hours," the AI program replied. "Sorry I can't go any faster. This code is remarkably well-encrypted."

"It's fine, buddy. Take all the time you need." Tony put the scotch back into the cupboard, replacing it with vodka. "Because tomorrow, we're going to Japan."


	3. Chapter II

**I'm genuinely impressed that you love this story so much. As such, here's the next chapter of EMD!**

**Enjoy, and please RR!**

**—**

**Chapter II**

_Tokyo, Japan_

Tony and his friend Rhodey sat at a modest-sized table. They were currently in the apartment of Joseph Brody, who Tony had bailed out.

"Again, sorry about the mess," Joe said, walking towards them with a tea kettle and cups. "I rarely get visitors."

"You should see my shop after a good day," Tony replied, accepting the tea. "Not to brag, but it would put this to shame."

"I can vouch for that," Rhodey added.

Joe chuckled. "Sounds like we have something in common, Mr. Stark."

Tony smiled as he raised the tea to his lips. He tasted the bitter liquid, but let it slide into his mouth.

"I can see it's an acquired taste," Tony said.

"Yeah, took me about three months to get used to it." Joe drank his own tea. "But coffee is expensive here."

"Our condolences to your American heritage," Tony said.

"Here, here." Rhodey raised his cup.

The three men sat in silence for a good minute, before Tony's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why did you go into Janjira?" he asked.

Joe's face became sullen and depressed.

"I have this feeling, deep down in my gut, that this was no natural disaster," he said. "I was there when it happened."

"I know that, but you can't let your wife's death cloud your judgement."

Joe nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"Before the 'meltdown,'" he continued, "one of the employees handed me a seismograph."

Joe grabbed a sheet of paper from a nearby desk. Taking a pen out of his shirt, he started to scribble on the paper.

"I may be an old man, but I remember that day like the back of my hand."

He rotated the paper and pushed it toward his visitors. They carefully inspected what he had drawn.

It was a jagged line that steadily rose and made a plateau for a short while, before it descended again.

"This is wrong," Tony said.

"How so?" Rhodey asked.

"Earthquakes are random, a collection of spikes. This is a rapid increase, a period of consistency, then a drop. Like it was made by an otherworldly force."

"You're not suggesting aliens, are you?"

"I'm not ruling it out." Tony looked at Joe and leaned forward. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Joe nodded slowly, the memories flooding to him.

"It was my birthday," he mused. "Me and Sandra went to the plant. I told her to check the reactors for any malfunctions." He held his head in his hands as he started to sob. "I sent her down there..."

Tony placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. He couldn't deny the feelings he was now feeling.

"I lost my parents when I was twenty-three," he said, trying to make him feel better. "They were found in their wrecked car. I always felt that they died of other causes, but it hardly matters, now."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because it won't bring them back. All I can do is remember the good days. As cold as my dad was, I still loved him, and my mother was the greatest woman I ever knew."

Joe nodded. He seemed to have stopped crying, even though his eyes were still tearing up.

"I know that you don't want me to go back," he said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That would be the smart thing to do," Tony replied. "But we're going to do the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony, are you serious?" Rhodey was stunned.

"We're going to his old house," Tony adamantly stated. He raised his watch to his mouth. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes, sir?" the AI program replied.

"Send us a few of the hazard suits. We're going into the quarantine zone."

—

_Janjira, Japan_

Nick Fury saw his prize agents walk towards him from the helicopter. He was glad they decided to come, even with the lack of information they were given.

"How was the flight, Clint?" he asked the man.

"Well, sir, it was boring." Clint adjusted the quiver he wore on he shoulder. "Without S.H.I.E.L.D., there's nothing much to do, even at home."

Fury nodded his head before turning to the woman. "How about you, Romanoff?"

"I'll feel better once I know what's going on," she said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Trust me. Once we're done here, you'll know everything. For now, follow me."

Fury led the two agents through the building. He soon encountered the man in charge.

"Where are you going, Fury?" the man asked.

"Just taking these two agents to be debriefed." Fury gestured towards Romanoff and Barton. The man looked at them through his glasses.

"Where will they be stationed?" he asked.

"They will be guarding the Power Room. Don't worry. They're the best agents I've ever hired."

The man still seemed somewhat suspicious, but he let it slide.

"I'll trust your judgment on this, Fury." He started to walk away.

"Yes, Dr. Serizawa." Fury then continued through the hallways, the two agents in tow.

Before long, they were in an almost featureless room, aside from the table and the chairs in the center.

"I thought we were going to see some action!" Clint complained.

"I never said that you would," Fury stated. "Your job, however, is more than just to guard some room."

The agents looked at each other, then back at Fury.

"What's the deal, boss?" Natasha asked.

"These people are using Loki's scepter as a power source." Fury walked to the table, where he set down a small, round object, which showed a hologram of Loki's scepter. "Our job is to take it before they start to use it for something worse than a power source."

"I thought the Council was over this," Clint stated.

"Apparently not." Fury switched to a map of the building. "Here's the plan."


	4. Chapter III

**Jeez Louise! I'm popping these chapters out like crazy! Oh, well. At least it's a Godzilla/Avengers crossover.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Chapter III**

* * *

_Asgard_

The warrior sat alone on the mountaintop. He had spent far too much time fighting alongside his mortal friends. He needed to clear his mind in the crisp Asgardian mountain air.

Although his mind was in the clouds (figuratively and literally), he could still hear the heavy footsteps of heavily armored men. He smiled, knowing just who was approaching him.

"My friends," he said. "It is rude to interrupt the meditation of a god."

"Funny," a male voice said, dripping with charisma and suaveness. "I've known you for about as long as we've been alive, and I've never known you to meditate."

"Midgard's rubbing off on him," another voice said, this one signifying the man's size. "He's trying out their philosophies of peace while at war."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," yet another voice said, deep and chilling.

"Volstagg's right, though," the meditator said, standing up slowly. "And it works surprisingly well."

"And with their history, you know that for a fact?" the suave man inquired.

"The samurai were the most honorable of people, Fandral. They possessed the fighting spirit of our own bilge snipe, yet they meditated frequently, keeping their minds at peace while war was waged outside."

"Who are you, and what have you done with our friend?" the big man jokingly demanded, earning laughs from all of them, except the man with the deep voice.

"Do you plan to return to Earth?" the suave man asked.

"My return is imminent, Fandral. It's just a matter of-"

The warrior cut himself off as he sensed a mighty presence on Earth. He didn't know how, but he could sense the fighting spirit he spoke about earlier.

But it wasn't mortal. It was ancient, like his own people.

"What is it?" the deep-voiced man asked.

"I don't know, Hogun. It's like a warrior is on Earth, but it's far too ancient to be man."

"Maybe you should go." The big man gestured to a nearby hammer. "Earth needs its protector."

The warrior smiled and nodded as he held his hand out towards the hammer. Like a magnet to metal, the hammer flew into his hand.

"I shall return." The warrior spun the hammer by the leather strap on its handle, then held it up, the hammer pulling him off the ground.

"Make us proud, Thor!"

* * *

_Janjira, Japan_

Three figures, clad in metal armor, walked through the ruins of what was once a great city. They were currently in the center of what was once the center of the city.

They encountered a small group of dogs. They ran past them, evidently scared by something.

"What spooked them?" Rhodey wondered aloud.

"Something doesn't add up..." Tony was suspicious of the dogs' behavior. It was... perfectly normal, for dogs that lived in a radiation zone. "J.A.R.V.I.S., what's the Geiger say?"

"This is most peculiar," J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. "The radiation is practically nonexistent."

"I knew it," Joe said. "They're hiding something from us."

Tony deactivated his helmet, the cool air rushing into his nostrils. Rhodey and Joe did the same.

"Where's your house, Joe?" the billionaire asked.

"Just up this hill." Joe led the group up the hill. They soon came too a house that, had it been properly maintained, would have been a model home.

They searched the house carefully, looking for anything that could point to the truth.

"Hey, Joe!" Rhodey called out. Joe half ran into the room that Rhodey was in. "These mean anything?"

Rhodey held up a couple of disc cases labeled "1999." There were many more on the table.

"Thank God," Joe muttered, taking the discs and putting them into his bag. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rhodey continued looking through the house.

Joe did the same, coming across something that made his heart sink.

A string of letters were hung from the ceiling, spelling out "Happy Birthday, Dad!" Joe could feel his eyes tearing up.

A loud sound distracted him. It sounded like a helicopter.

The trio walked outside, seeing a helicopter flying towards the former site of the nuclear plant. There was a large wall constructed around the site, with stadium-like lights shining in it.

"They rebuilding the plant?" Rhodey wondered.

"I doubt it." Tony reactivated his helmet. "We better get going."

Before they could leave, they were intercepted by law enforcement. They demanded in angry Japanese to come to them slowly, even though it was obvious who they were talking to.

"Here we go again," Joe sighed.


	5. Chapter IV

**Ooh, we're getting there, boys! It's almost time for the King to rise! Be ready for it!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Chapter IV**

"Well, good evening, Mr. Stark," Fury said, watching as the security guards escorted the aforementioned man into the room. "First you deliver a nuke through a wormhole, then you piss off the greatest terrorist we've ever faced, now you're breaking into quarantine zones? Apparently, you're a living example of devolution."

"Yeah, I'd be laughing if this was actually a quarantine," Tony coldly replied. "J.A.R.V.I.S. measured the radiation. It's clean."

Fury frowned. He walked up to Tony, looking at his face closely.

"Man, you are an idiot. You really let an AI tell you what's clean? You need a rad shower." He felt Tony's cheek with his fingers, as if he was looking for something.

"Stop!" Tony angrily slapped Fury's hand away. "You keep telling everyone that this is a death zone, but it's not! Enough lies!"

Fury sighed, a surefire sign that he was defeated.

"The lone crusader for the truth, huh?"

"Not me. I just helped. Talk to Brody. His wife died here, and he deserves answers."

"You know I can't do that, Stark."

"Why, Fury? Some stupid clowns on the Defense Council worried he'll tell everybody? All he wants is to know what killed his wife. You'd do the same in his shoes."

Right after Tony finished speaking, they heard a knock on the door. An agent leaned in through the doorway.

"Sir? You'll want to see this."

"Don't go anywhere," Fury said as he stood up.

"Like I have anywhere to be." Soon after Fury left, Tony's phone went off.

He took it out and looked at it. _Thank God it doesn't register in the metal detector._

A notification declared that the decryption of Fury's email was complete. He read it through.

_Fury,_

_You need to come in. We have received intel that we have a mole. Bring your most trusted agents to guard the Power Room. We can't take any chances._

_Serizawa_

"Serizawa? The one in charge of all this?"

Tony dialed a number under the name 'Widow.' He hoped she was allowed to answer her phone.

* * *

Her phone went off just as she was about to put on her stealth suit. She hurriedly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Agent Romanoff," a familiarly smug voice replied. "Hope I didn't catch you in the middle of changing your clothes."

An awkward silence followed.

"Sorry. I just called to let you know that the decryption is finished."

"What's it say?"

"There's a mole in Monarch. He brought you and Barton in because he trusts you."

"Well, about that..."

Natasha really didn't want to tell him, but he needed to know.

"They have Loki's scepter. Fury brought us in because he needs professional spies to steal it."

"Well, there's the mole for you. Wait, did you say that they have Loki's scepter?"

"Yeah."

"This is bad. Once you have it, Don't let that thing out of your sight."

"Got it."

Nat turned off her phone and hung her head. She was so embarrassed that Tony had to say that.

* * *

Fury walked with the agent into another interrogation room. He saw a man behind the glass, being interrogated by another agent.

"What's his name?" Fury asked.

"Joseph Brody," Serizawa replied. "He was with Stark and Rhodes in the city."

"You're not fooling anybody when you say, that what happened fifteen years ago was a natural disaster," Brody coldly said to his interrogator. "It was not an earthquake. It wasn't a typhoon, OK?"

Fury looked at the stuff that was found on him. He held up a seismograph from 1999, recorded at this same nuclear plant.

"I thought we lost everything in the meltdown," Fury stated.

"Doesn't look like it," Serizawa replied. He was looking through several disc cases, all marked '1999.'

A loud groaning was heard as the building suddenly shook. It almost sounded like growling.

"You're hiding something out there, aren't you?" Brody asked rhetorically. "Well, I hope you enjoy your lives while it lasts, because this thing is gonna send us back to the Stone Age!"

Fury and Serizawa looked at each other before running to the main control room. The lights were flashing red as everybody ran around in a panic.

"Vivienne!" Serizawa called to his assistant. "What happened?"

"We don't know!" she replied, the British accent in her voice higher than usual. "He suddenly started to act up!"

Fury looked through the window. The maple leaf-shaped spires were now rapidly pulsing blue. The groaning continued.

"What is the power flow?" Serizawa asked a nearby technician.

"I can't bring it up!" the man replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Serizawa," a nearby agent called out. "The power is at full flow! What do we do!"

"Engage wildfire protocols!" Serizawa commanded. "Get the perimeter secured!"

Fury looked at the pulsing blue spires. He had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Perimeter's secure," an agent announced.

Fury looked at Serizawa. He could see the pain in his eyes as he struggled to make a decision. He didn't want to do it, but protocols demanded it.

"Kill him," he finally said.

An agent nodded as he pressed a red button. Arcs of electricity whipped out at the spires. The spires held their blue glow for a time, before they suddenly went black.

All was quiet, even the EKG that they had on the creature.

"Readings are flatlined," an agent called out.

Another bout of silence, before Fury spoke up.

"Get a visual."


	6. Chapter V

**I've got nothing to say right now. So enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Fury watched as an agent walked across a catwalk till they were at the front of the spires. They turned on a powerful flashlight and looked over the structure. It looked as dead as anyone would think. Fury was about to walk out of the room, thinking he'd seen enough.

Then the ground shook violently. Everyone struggled to remain on their feet.

Fury looked back just in time to see the head of a massive creature rear up and roar. It was a loud screech, almost like and eagle's, but far more chilling.

Fury saw as it started to rise. He could see clearly that it had the same massive structures as he'd seen before.

"Mother-"

Anther screech cut him off, this one tinged with frustration. The monster was trying to leave, but the steel wires prevented it from going any further.

"We need backup!" he shouted over the monster's growls.

* * *

Tony heard the loud screeching and felt the shaking. He knew something was up. He pulled out his phone and contacted his trusty AI.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., get the War Machine and the Mark 46 out here, now!" he shouted into the phone, trying to open the door.

"On their way, sir," the program replied.

After several failed attempts, Tony grabbed the chair he was sitting in and broke the door knob with it. He ran outside, summoning the hazard suit he was wearing in the city. He used the holographic display to find where Rhodey was.

He also saw what was causing the violent shaking and screeches.

It was shrouded in clouds and darkness, but Tony could make out that it was approximately 400 feet tall. It screeched again, wrestling with the steel wires that kept it where it was.

Tony broke out of his awestruck stupor and ran in the direction that Rhodey was. He tore through the wall, tearing it down so Rhodey could get out easily.

"Let's go, buddy!" he shouted. "It's pandemonium!"

"No kidding!" Rhodey followed him outside. "What's the situa- Oh, my God!"

Tony quickly looked behind him to see Rhodey staring at the beast. He was trained not to freeze when frightened, but he slowed down significantly.

"Rhodey!" Tony shouted. "Let's go!"

Rhodey snapped back to attention and continued running. His own hazard suit flew in and attached to him.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice echoing in the metal suit.

"Alright we need to find Brody. We better-"

A loud thundering cut him off. Behind him, a pillar of light appeared to be burrowing into the ground. In the center of it, a shadowy figure stood. Tony could hardly make it out, but he had a feeling about who it was.

When the light subsided, Tony saw the sight of a man. He had long, blond hair, with a close-shaven beard. He wore armor reminiscent of the ancient Vikings, decorated with a red cape. In his hand was a war hammer, a prismal metal object attached to a stick with a leather strap at the end.

"Well, if it isn't the Son of Odin," Tony said.

"What is the situation?" the warrior asked.

"That thing is." Tony pointed at the massive beast that struggled with the steel wires.

Thor was dumbfounded, as anyone would expect. But his confusion stemmed from an old tale back on Asgard, a tale about a massive creature that defended Midgard from all who sought to take it for themselves.

"You good, Thor?" Tony asked.

"I'll explain later," the Asgardian replied, readying his weapon. "What's the plan?"

"Get it away from this place. It will destroy the entire compound, given half the chance. We need to drive it to the water."

"Right. Let's do this!" Thor spun his hammer, creating a rapid humming sound, before holding it up, flying to the beast's level.

Upon being on the monster's level, he could see it's face, like that of a bear. He only looked for a minute before the monster made eye contact with him.

What Thor saw was truly terrifying. The beast, staring at him with angry, luminescent yellow eyes, had the fighting spirit of Thor's people, but it was complemented by an insatiable need to be free.

"Stark!" Thor yelled over the noise. "Cut the cables! We can direct it properly if we free it!"

"Got it!" Tony and Rhodey went to work at cutting the steel wires with their utility blades. They only cut open a small enough space for the monster the move in the direction of the ocean.

Something it seemed eager to do, as a matter of fact.

"Huh." Rhodey, like everyone else, expected a massive fight to break out. "I think it just wants to leave."

Indeed it did. The creature lumbered in the direction of the ocean. It seemed to be intent on leaving humans alone.

Until it turned its head to the east and furrowed its brow. Thor looked in the same direction, but saw nothing.

The beast let loose with a loud screech, one that seemed to be fueled by anger, like a declaration of war. It then proceeded to wade into the water in the direction it was looking.

Before long, the only thing that could be seen of the monster was its maple leaf-shaped spines.


	7. Chapter VI

**Hoo, boy! Looks like the heroes have their hands full now!**

**Also, remember that I said that this is based off of an idea I had to make _Godzilla (2014)_ better. It's not supposed to be a direct parallel between the MCU and the MV.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

The Avengers had all been assembled together on the Navy aircraft carrier _Saratoga. _They were sailing in the direction that the beast from Janjira was going, although, for all they knew, they were going in the wrong direction.

Captain America was sitting next to Thor, who was trying to get a lid on the moment. Falcon was leaning against the wall next to Steve. Bruce Banner was reading a book on the opposite side of the room.

Also in the room was Stark and Rhodes, who didn't get their suits in time for the expected fight against the beast. They weren't mad, but it gave Tony a reason to brood.

Fury then walked into the room, with Barton and Romanoff in tow. Tony lifted his head upon noticing their presence.

"Where's Loki's scepter?" he asked.

"Somebody got to it before we could," Romanoff replied, her face disappointed. "The mole they spoke of wasn't us."

"Damn." Tony was visibly upset.

"That's why it woke up," Rhodey said. "It's source of sustenance was taken."

"One of the engineers said that power output was at 100 percent," Fury stated.

"So it was just coincidence?" Rhodes looked at him with an expecting stare.

Fury, unable to make a suitable argument, shook his head and looked away.

"OK, then. That engineer must be in on it."

"We've already got his name. Wolfgang von Strucker."

"We better get after him," Steve said.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to," Barton interjected. "Like that massive lizard that walked out of Janjira."

"That was a reptile?" Thor finally raised his head, looking at Clint. "It's face looked like a bear's, and it walked on its rear legs."

"We've got scales from the site. It's definitely a reptile."

Fury's earpiece went off, prompting him to place his hand on his ear. He listened briefly, before lowering his hand.

"The doctors want to see us," he said.

* * *

Serizawa and Graham set up the room for a theater-like debriefing. The Avengers, plus Fury, walked in. After being introduced properly, the scientists proceeded to begin the presentation.

"In 1946," Serizawa started, "a creature was discovered in the seas of the Far East. My father, a fisherman at the time, saw it, and dubbed it Shinomura, or 'Swarm of Death.'"

The projector showed a drawing of a centipede-like creature with large, membranous wings and a scythe at the end of its tail.

"Later, in 1954, when the _Nautilus_ first explored the deep ocean, it awakened something."

"At first, the Americans thought it was the Russians," Vivienne added. "The Russians thought it was them. But they had woken up something entirely different."

The projector then showed footage of a nuclear test site. Two seconds before the countdown finished, a massive creature rose from the ocean, the most prominent feature being its enormous back spines. The video paused.

"Him." Serizawa pointed at the beast. "My people call him... Gojira."

"An apex predator from the Permian Era, when the Earth was ten times as radioactive as it is now. In all intents and purposes, a god."

Thor could feel his title being threatened, even though he was genuinely terrified of the beast.

"The two creatures encountered each other on Moansta Island, where Gojira destroyed half of Shinomura. However, because of Shinomura's composite nature, the other half lived and left, his radioactive trail attracting Gojira."

"Eventually, under the guise of a nuclear test, my father, then-director of Monarch, ordered a nuclear strike. Shinomura was killed, but Gojira survived."

"And this monster was what we saw at Janjira?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Serizawa replied.

"His spikes are different. In the footage, he has triangular spines, like rocks. Now, he has maple leaf-shaped spines, like crystals."

"These creatures, because of their food source, mutate at astonishingly fast rates. The nuclear strikes in the Pacific, while intending to kill him, only served to make him stronger."

"How big was he in the 50's?"

"350 feet. He has grown by 43 feet since then."

"Can we kill him?"

"I doubt it. I also doubt there will be reason to kill him, as he largely stays away from populated regions, unless he's provoked."

"There is something else," Graham interjected. She changed the picture to that of an enormous skeleton that bore some resemblance to Gojira. "The year the plant collapsed, we were in the Philippines, where we found a member of Gojira's species that had died long ago."

"How big was he?" Bruce asked.

"This creature, which we have named Dagon, was 270 feet tall. We have discovered, through genetic testing, that Dagon was Gojira's father."

"What killed it?"

"Parasitic spores." The picture changed to two stalactite-like formations. "Eggs of a creature that hunted Gojira's species for sustenance, like the wasp and the spider."

"Where are these spores?"

"Yucca Mountain, in a shielded room specifically for them. They won't be hatching anytime soon."

"Excuse me," Thor said, raising his hand. "Why would he be interested in going East? He seemed to be angry, like his world was being threatened."

Serizawa was quiet, as was Graham.

"He was angry?" he asked.

"Yes. His roar sounded like a declaration of war."

"It can't be the spores," Graham stated. "They've been quiet since they were moved."

Serizawa nodded. "It must be something else."

A voice crackled over the intercom. "Will Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, Director Fury, and the Avengers please come to the bridge?"

"Here comes the bad news train," Tony remarked.


	8. Chapter VII

**Godzilla is now known to the heroes, and is already going after something (or someone)!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

The group went up to the command deck, where they saw an older man standing at the command table. He was looking at a video of Godzilla.

"This is our needle in the haystack, people," he said, his voice strong and commanding. "MUTO. Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. However, it is no longer terrestrial; it is seaborne. Our objective is to track it down and keep it away from heavily populated areas. It is imperative that we do so."

The man turned his head to the group, as if he just noticed them now.

"My name is Admiral William Stenz. I already know all of your names, but feel free to speak with me if you wish. I will be cooperating with Dr. Serizawa and Director Fury during this endeavor."

Once he was finished speaking, Captain Rogers walked up to him, his hand out. Stenz accepted it and shook it firmly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain," he said. "You're an inspiration to every soldier in the U.S. military, including me."

"I may be a super soldier, sir," Steve replied, "but I still press my clothes and make my bed."

"Don't sell yourself short, son. My grandson wants to be you when he grows up."

"He'll make the boys in blue proud, sir."

Stenz nodded his head and smiled curtly. He walked back to the table.

"I called you up here to tell you that one of Monarch's research posts has been destroyed. It happened at approximately the same time Godzilla went into the ocean. They are sending us whatever equipment they can't leave behind."

"Which one?" Serizawa asked. "We have several."

"The one in Scotland, doctor."

"Oh, no." Serizawa had a look of shock. "Can I contact them?"

"Be my guest."

Serizawa pulled out a satellite phone as he left to find a secluded area. Everyone was suspicious of why he left.

An ensign walked up to Tony and nudged his arm.

"Mr. Stark? It's Mr. Brody," he said. "He's not gonna make it. He requested that you be there."

"I'm coming." Tony followed the ensign to the medical bay, while Fury walked up to Dr. Graham.

"Why is Serizawa calling the people from Scotland?" he asked.

Graham looked nervous as all hell.

"I'm not authorized to tell you classified information. All I can tell you is that they should be transporting very valuable cargo."

Fury's eyes narrowed. He hated being left in the dark, about as much as Romanoff did.

* * *

"I promise you, Joe," Tony said. "I will tell him personally."

Joe was trying to escape the compound when a collapsing building fell on him. Tony blamed himself for not going to get him.

"It's not your fault," Joe weakly reassured. "That animal was acting as would be expected. Don't be mad at it."

"I know, Joe. You want me to give them anything?"

Joe looked at the bag by his bed.

"There's a toy that used to belong to my son, Ford. A toy soldier. Give it to him when you tell them."

"I will."

Tony stayed there, holding Joe's hand, until Joe took his last breath.


	9. Intermission

**Intermission**

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's taking me so long. The constant updates burned me out, and I need to take a break. Hopefully, my games won't distract me too much.**

**By the way, I saw all the fantastic suggestions you made for my 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline, especially those from Ian N, Kubz Boy, and Wolf Mike. As thanks, I'll give you the years my future stories will take place and the movies they are in relation to/based off of.**

* * *

**\- The 70's (_Kong: Skull Island_)**

**\- The 90's (_Captain Marvel_)**

**\- 2016 (shortly after _Civil War_)**

**\- 2018 (_Godzilla: King of the Monsters_, shortly before _Avengers: Infinity War_)**

**\- 2023 (_Avengers: Endgame_)**

**\- 2023 (_Godzilla vs. Kong_)**

**\- 2025 (_Godzilla: King of the Monsters_)**

* * *

**These are the stories I have in mind for now. The list will probably grow, but some will have to be cut, for time reasons.**

**Thanks for being patient with me and admiring my story. This is the most amount of views of a story I've ever gotten. I'm glad that my sucky storytelling is entertaining enough for you.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter VIII

**I'm finally back! It's time that we know what the precious cargo from Scotland is. What is it?**

**I saw that a few of you were curious as to how the 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline will play out, so I'll answer your questions (without spoiling too much!)**

* * *

**\- Wolf Mike:** **The stories for 2018 and 2025 will be somewhat similar to KotM, but they will be significantly different, and more will be at stake in the second one. Not to mention that someone important will die in 2025.**

**\- Veers: Anguirus _will _appear in the storyline, I just don't know when.**

**\- Ian N: Kong will possess some connection to Hanuman, but not in the way you think. ;)**

* * *

**Since I'm back, and I might end up writing the _Kong _story soon, I'll just tell you one detail about _Kong of Skull Island_ before I go:**

**The main antagonist will _not_ be Ramarak (the Big Skullcrawler).**

**I've said too much! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

The helicopter lowered itself onto the _Saratoga_, being the first one to land out of the fleet that arrived. Dr. Serizawa hurried to the side of the chopper as they lowered a strange, metallic object.

It was big, large enough to hold a human with room to spare. It resembled a metallic coffin, as there was a crack that went around the object, like it opened.

Serizawa helped the soldiers place the box on a wheeled rig, allowing them to move it effortlessly. They quickly entered the ship's freight elevator.

"Where to, doctor?" a soldier asked.

"Storage," Serizawa replied. "It needs to stay cold."

"We have power outlets in Storage Bay 5."

"Good. That's where we'll go."

* * *

Fury waited until Serizawa and the soldiers finished moving the metal box. Once they were done, Fury walked up to the doctor.

"Doctor," he greeted.

"Yes, Fury?" Serizawa replied.

"What is in that box?"

Serizawa had a grim look on his face. He didn't want to tell Fury, but he had to, one way or another.

"Come with me." Serizawa led Fury through the ship. They finally came to his office.

"The team will want to know, too," Fury said.

"I know, and I will tell them," the doctor responded, "when the time is right."

Fury nodded grimly as he took a seat at the table in the room. Serizawa leaned against the table, but still stood.

"After Shinomura's death, my father recovered a few of it's cells. He had them contained in the facility in Scotland, to keep them out of Godzilla's range. Hopefully."

"Is that what's in the box?"

"No."

Serizawa took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. Something about the contents of the case was troubling him.

"A friend of mine gave us permission to use his body for experimentation, after he died. Before long, he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. He died in 1979."

"And you inserted DNA from Shinomura into his cells?"

"Yes, but not before ten years of experimentation with rodents, apes, and birds. We were confident that we had everything right. Now, we're not so sure."

"You're keeping him in a frozen case...?"

"To preserve brain function. His body is functionally fine, but his brain is still inactive. We don't know if the DNA will heal his brain, but we're still hopeful."

A voice echoed on the intercom.

"Will Dr. Serizawa and Director Fury please come to the bridge?"

Fury rose from his seat, displeased with both Serizawa's decision and having to deal with military bogus.

"Be careful what you wish for, Doctor," he warned. "I've seen how _Pet Semetary _ends."

* * *

The doctor and the director walked onto the bridge. The soldiers were all over the place, running to and from several stations.

"What's the poop, Admiral?" Fury asked.

"We just got word on a missing Akula," Stenz replied. "The signal we received was found in Hawaii, in the jungle."

"How could it get there?" the director wondered aloud.

"It must have something to do with the M.U.T.O. that destroyed the facility in Scotland," Serizawa proposed.

"Either way, we would like a few of your agents to join the search party, maybe with the inclusion of Stark or Rhodes."

"They're all yours," Fury replied.

Serizawa stood behind the table, looking at the screen that displayed the location of the signal. Fury joined him.

"You think it's your monster, Doctor?" he asked.

"I don't know. Gojira is normally passive towards humans, but he's still an animal, so he's unpredictable."

"What about the creature from Scotland?"

"We were unable to do much research on it, other than the general size and length. It's remarkably serpentine. After some digging into the myths, we dubbed it as Leviathan."


	11. Chapter IX

**Hey, guys! I'm really enjoying this story, almost as much as you, so here's a new chapter!**

**I don't know if I'm going to write ****_Kong of Skull Island_****, cause it's largely the same thing as the movie, with a few changes. But, I don't know just yet. You guys wanna read it?**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

_Diamond Head, Hawaii_

"Anyone mind telling me why we're looking for an Akula in the jungle?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Could be a glitch," Barton stated. "The Russians said they got a ping off this location."

The group heard the _woosh _of jets overhead. They looked up and saw two silhouettes, one outlined in red, the other in blue.

"Roger dodger, ground team," Stark added. "We're getting the same ping as you. Just up ahead."

Barton, leading the team, was the first to see the object. It was really big, about the size of a station wagon. It was covered in white foam. Using his gloved hand, Barton wiped some of the foam away. It had a slimy viscosity. Underneath the slime, he saw the symbol that warned everyone about its contents. Or what _were_ the contents.

"I'm not getting any clicks off of this," Romanoff stated, holding her multipurpose wristband in front of her.

"Mama Goose, we found your missing sub," Stark said, the lights from his suit illuminating the huge sub that once housed the reactor. "You're not gonna believe what else we found."

"Holy shit," Rhodes muttered, not believing what he was seeing.

The beast was massive, though not as big as Godzilla. It's skin shimmered, as if it had just came out of the water. It had a row of webbed spines on its back, like the fins on a fish.

It raised its head, and revealed a face similar to the monitor lizard, but it seemed like its face lacked flexibility. It was like its skull was on the outside of its muscles instead of inside. Its nostrils were just above its eyes, further suggesting an aquatic lifestyle.

"My God," Tony said under his breath.

* * *

"It seems to stand one hundred feet above the treeline," Rhodes said from the other end of the radio. "We can't tell how wide it is."

Admiral Stenz sighed as he walked away from the monitor. He turned to Dr. Serizawa, who was staring at the creature on the screen.

"The cat's out of the bag, Doctor," he said. "No more secrets. Our first priority now is safety. There are over five-hundred people on that island."

Serizawa didn't respond. He knew what the deal was, like how he knew what the monster was.

It was, without a doubt, the Leviathan.

"Sir, our patrols have detected Godzilla swimming in our direction," a soldier said to the Admiral. "He's hauling ass."

Serizawa turned to the admiral. He now knew why Godzilla roared as he moved to the East, and why he was swimming towards the island at breakneck speed.

"He's hunting," he stated.

His voice silenced the entire room. Even Stenz was chilled by what he said.

"Doctor," he finally said. "You think he's chasing the M.U.T.O.?"

"Leviathan. And yes, I know that he's hunting it."

"Will he kill it?"

"That, I don't know."

A soldier burst into the room, panting heavily, like he ran a mile.

"Doctor, it's the package from Scotland," he said. "It's shaking."

"Shaking? How so?"

"Violently. Like there's something in it."

Serizawa, filled with shock, ran after the soldier, following him to the storage bay.

* * *

The ground team surrounded Leviathan, in the hope that they could keep it from getting closer to the city. Stark and Rhodes flew over it repeatedly, angering it.

In it's anger, Leviathan snarled as it dropped the reactor it was about to snack on. The sounds it made had a hollow, almost wooden tinge to it, like its exposed skull was affecting its vocalizations.

Tony and Rhodey received the go-ahead from Fury to attack it. They circled back in a wide arc, intending to follow through on it.

Leviathan, seeing the approaching figures, snarled before rearing up on its hind legs. Its throat seemed to balloon up, before it released a white foaming liquid from its mouth.

The substance made contact with the men in the metal suits. It was ridiculously hot, almost to the point of burning. They lost their bearings and started to fall.

"Control, we've been hit!" Rhodes shouted as they fell. "I say again, we've been hit!"

They finally crashed into the ground. Their armor protected them, but they felt the immense impact of the crash.

The crash distracted everyone as Leviathan slithered away.

* * *

"I was just checking on the climate settings," Dr. Graham explained panickingly, "Then it started shaking!"

Serizawa looked at the bio-gauge on the end of the case. It showed a rapidly increasing heartbeat and breathe rate.

The occupant of the case was alive and well.

"Try to get him sedated!" Serizawa shouted. "We don't know if he'll leave us alive!"

Before anyone could do anything, a spine-tingling scream was heard from inside the case, freezing everyone in place. The case then started to crack as claws pierced through the metal.

"Back against the wall!" a soldier shouted.

Everyone only had a split second to follow through before the case half exploded. They looked up to see the figure that had broken out of the case.

It looked like an intensely well-muscled man, save for the long tail and the scales loosely scattered across his body. His eyes seemed to burn like a bonfire.

Serizawa looked at the man, staring in disbelief, as if he didn't recognize the man.

"Jon?"


	12. Chapter X

**Hey, guys! I'm back!**

_**Kong of Skull Island**_** was really kicking my butt, since I didn't know how to go ahead with it. But, I found a solution!**

**Special thanks to ****Ian N**** for the idea! I'll just write it as a series of oneshots, all in one story!**

**Also, yes, Wolf Mike. I replaced the MUTOS with Leviathan. But, he's not the only monster that Godzilla will fight. ;)**

**That's all for now! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Thor and Captain America were put in charge of the evacuation. Thor flew above the city, making sure everything was going smoothly. Cap was escorting civilians to the safe zone, keeping a closer eye on the evacuation.

Steve was in the train he rode for the job. He helped the civilians get into the train and ensured that it was at max capacity.

He then met a little boy. He was probably about four or five years old. The boy looked up at him.

"Well, hello," Steve greeted, kneeling down. "What's your name, son?"

"Akio," the boy replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Akio." Steve shook his hand. The kid was actually pretty strong.

The doors started to close. Just as they did, Steve heard a woman calling Akio's name.

"Mama!" he shouted, running to the now closed doors.

"Akio!" his mother shouted, trying t get through the doors. She was joined by a man, whom Steve presumed to be Akio's father.

Steve attempted to open the doors. As strong as he was, the doors were putting up a good fight. Once he did, the train was already moving too fast.

"It's OK!" he called to the parents. "I'll come back with him! Don't worry!"

The boy was trying not to cry. He was probably never separated from his parents before. Steve knelt down again.

"Hey, it's OK," he assured, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. "I'll ride back with you, and I'll get you back to your mom and dad. Promise."

Akio nodded, smiling slightly. Cap handed the boy his shield to cheer him up.

"Go ahead. I need somebody strong to hold it. Can you manage?"

Akio nodded eagerly, holding the shield with a little effort. Thankfully, it was light enough for him to carry.

Steve smiled as he saw Akio pretend to block hits with it, pretending to be the next Captain America.

* * *

"Jon!" Serizawa called to the humanoid figure, following it as it walked through the ship to the outside.

"Jon, stop! We need to run tests! You may not be completely fine!"

Jon shrugged him off, continuing to the deck. His clawed feet thudded heavily on the concrete of the flight deck.

Jon stopped at the side of the ship. He saw something in the water. Serizawa looked in the same direction, seeing what the figure saw.

Three rows of jagged, crystalline spines cut through the surface of the water. They were moving at incredible speeds.

"Gojira," Serizawa uttered.

Godzilla drew close to the ship, diving under it to avoid it.

Jon leaped into the water, right on top of Godzilla. Serizawa didn't see his friend anywhere.

Godzilla soon passed the _Saratoga_, rising out of the water on the other side. A destroyer was caught in his spines, slowly falling back to the water.

Serizawa could only watch as the massive reptile rose from the ocean, onto the beach.

* * *

Thor saw Godzilla walk onto the beach. Godzilla was clearly ready for a fight, so Thor spun Mjonir, ready to give him what he wanted.

Or not.

Godzilla ignored the God of Thunder, if he even saw him. He seemed focused on the beast that was already here.

Thor couldn't help but admire the creature. Godzilla was enormous, with thick, scaley skin covering an impressive array of muscle that shook as he walked. His spines could be seen more clearly, with silvery white outlining a darker core. His tail was long and muscular. He possessed gills just behind his head, and his face actually had emotion in it.

Godzilla left the area, continuing on to find the Leviathan.

* * *

Captain America sat in the train, almost asleep, watching Akio play with his shield. He couldn't help but smile as he observed the boy's moves. They were... unique, to say the least.

Akio spun around, facing the front of the train. He screamed in terror, drawing attention from the other passengers, who also screamed.

Looking towards the front, Steve saw what was causing the screaming: A massive, snakelike creature with lizard-like limbs and webbed spines on its back. He only caught a glimpse of its fast-approaching mouth before he spun around to grab Akio.

The front of the train was destroyed by Leviathan, as well as the track that the train ran on. The train car dipped down at a very steep angle, prompting Steve to grab a metal pole to keep from falling.

"Hang on, kid!" he screamed.

* * *

Thor arrived just in time to see Leviathan destroy the train rail and devour part of the train. Angered by this, he threw his hammer at the creature's exposed skull, making an ugly_ crack_ as it made contact.

Leviathan lifted its head to glare at Thor. There was a visible mark where Mjonir struck, but it seemed to do little more than anger it.

Leviathan screeched as it leapt at Thor, attempting to snap him in it's jaws. Thor narrowly dodged, but Leviathan wasn't giving up so easily.

Thor fought the serpent, alternating between dodging Leviathan's attacks and hitting it's skull with his hammer.

His attacking only made things worse.

Leviathan then revealed it's tail, which ended in a fish-like tailfin. It smacked Thor so hard, he went right through a grounded jumbo jet. It exploded in a fiery inferno.

The jungle team arrived at the airport to try and help Thor, but even Stark and Rhodes' weapons, Hawkeye's trick arrows, and Romanoff's grenades couldn't do anything, except make it mad.

But they wouldn't be fighting much longer.

A thunderous_ stomp_ was heard. Thor and the Avengers saw just what had entered the airport.

Leviathan, also aware of the newcomer, raised it's fins for maximum display and even stuck it's own gill flaps out. It roared threateningly.

The other beast took a wide stance, prepared for a great battle.

With a mighty screech that chilled everyone to the bone, Godzilla made his presence known, prepared for whatever the Leviathan had in store.


	13. Chapter XI

**I'm so glad that you guys love my story! Some of you are even helping me! I greatly appreciate it!**

**But, it's not all about me; it's about you and the story!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Leviathan rammed into Godzilla, its jaws wrapped around his neck. Godzilla screamed in pain, but he wasn't harmed. Using his muscular arms, Godzilla pried Leviathan's jaws of of him, using this opportunity to throw the serpent into a nearby building. Leviathan quickly recovered and pushed Godzilla into another building, destroying it completely.

Thor flew down to join the Iron Men and the agents. They were soon joined by Dr. Banner.

"These things are going to destroy the city," Stark observed. "We need to direct them to the ocean."

"Right." Thor looked at Bruce. "You up for this, Banner?"

"Don't have much choice, do I?" the doctor replied.

"OK, here's the plan," Stark began. "Barton, Romanoff, and Banner, you get the snake to follow you to the water. Thor and Rhodey, we're going to keep them from colliding with too many buildings."

"OK, let's go!" Barton shouted, already pulling an arrow from his quiver.

As the Avengers went to take up their positions, Godzilla grabbed Leviathan by the neck and attempted to snap it. Leviathan, however, was too flexible to be killed that way, and smacked Godzilla in the face with it's tail. With Godzilla distracted, Leviathan quickly coiled around him, squeezing him tightly.

Godzilla shrieked weakly, his lungs failing to get enough air.

Leviathan was about to lock it's jaws around Godzilla's neck before it felt an explosion at the back of it's head. It turned it's head to see three figures standing a fair distance away.

Black Widow prepared another incendiary grenade as Hawkeye pulled back his bowstring. Banner was trying to turn into the Hulk, his veins turning forest green.

Widow threw the grenade at Leviathan's head. The resulting explosion made the serpent angry, as it uncoiled from Godzilla and roared as it chased after the agents.

Hulk, now in full form, charged at Leviathan and smashed his fist into the creature's head. A loud _crack_ was heard, but no damage was seen. Leviathan, in retaliation, scooped up Hulk in it's jaws. Hulk kept it from closing it's mouth, but Leviathan was about as strong as he was.

Godzilla, recovered rapidly, charged after Leviathan. Iron Man tried to direct him away from a building directly in his path, but it only served to anger him. Godzilla swiped his tail, the end smacking Stark into an apartment complex.

Thor threw his hammer at Godzilla's face, snapping it to the side. Godzilla quickly recovered and toppled the building Thor was on with his tail.

Rhodes shot at Godzilla's side with his large array of weapons. None of them made any damage. Godzilla ignored him, like he wasn't even there.

Leviathan, still struggling to close it's jaws on Hulk, was slithering to the ocean. Hulk finally managed to kick at the serpent's lower jaw, forcing Leviathan's jaws open, giving Hulk the opportunity to climb out and punch at Leviathan's face.

Leviathan shook it's head violently, trying to get the annoying green thing off of it's face. It smashed it's head into a skyscraper, forcing Hulk off.

Godzilla shrieked as he charged after Leviathan. Leviathan roared and leaped into the ocean, desperately getting away from the monster.

Godzilla angrily screamed at Leviathan, as if he was calling it a coward. He gave chase after the serpent.

* * *

In the rubble, a humanoid creature stood, his lips soaked with blood from both monsters. He licked his lips, trying to lick it off.

He heard a faint whimpering sound from nearby. It sounded like a girl crying. Sure enough, he found a twelve year old girl, holding herself as she sobbed.

The humanoid shifted his appearance somewhat, his bestial form now given up for a more human-like appearance. He approached the girl slowly, not making any threatening moves.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently.

The girl looked up at him. He surprised her somewhat, but she didn't run away or anything.

"My parents are gone," she cried, failing to keep herself together.

"Hey, it's OK." The man wrapped his arms around the poor girl, comforting her.

"My name is Jon, by the way," the man said, hoping that it would help her trust him.

The girl's crying let up some, giving Jon the idea that she was calming down.

"Maigo," she returned.


	14. Chapter XII

**I'm BACK in the saddle again! Godzilla and Leviathan have exchanged blows for the first time. But it won't be the last time!**

**At least there's only one M.U.T.O. that Godzilla has to worry about, right?**

_**Right?**_

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a spin-off story with the Guardians of the Galaxy. What do you think?**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Captain America walked up to the assistance stand where the first responders were set up. He carried Akio as he did.

"Excuse me, I need some help," he asked, setting the boy down. "This kid's been separated from his parents."

"OK, give me a second," a lady said, turning around. "Let me find someone who can help you."

"Thank you." Cap reached down to pat Akio on the head, when he realized that Akio had left.

Panicking slightly, he started looking through the crowds. He wouldn't forgive himself if somebody, in this messed-up time, took the boy.

He then heard a woman scream.

"Akio!" she called.

"Akio!" a man also reacted.

Steve turned to see Akio's parents, embracing the boy into their arms.

"Mama!" the boy greeted happily. "Papa!"

The woman picked her son up, hugging him like he would disappear again if she didn't. Her husband also hugged his son.

Akio looked at Steve gratefully, waving goodbye. His parents didn't notice, but Steve didn't mind.

He was just happy that Akio was back with his family.

* * *

Tony and Bruce walked into the makeshift lab where Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham already were. Tony's hair was still wet from Leviathan's boiling water attack, and Bruce was holding a warm, damp towel on his neck to help him keep calm.

"What did you call us for?" Tony asked.

"We need to tell you about the package we got from Scotland," Serizawa replied.

"OK. So what is it? One of many attempts to recreate the Super Soldier Serum?" Banner asked.

"Technically, yes. But our subject died before we injected our "serum" into his body."

"The recipient of the treatment, Jonathan Hudson, died in 1979 due to pancreatic cancer," Graham explained. "Remember Shinomura? Well, Eiji Serizawa recovered it's remaining cells."

"You used its genes to enhance Hudson's body?"

"It's what we thought would happen. We weren't sure."

"Are you aware of the legal- no, the _ethical_ issues with doing something like this?"

"In the scientific community, ethics is something left to the lawyers to decide. You should know that, Dr. Banner. Or did you give up your ethical blindness in the gamma explosion?"

"I gave it up when I realized how horrible people can be!"

"Do you ever stop to consider collateral?" Serizawa interjected. "2008. Forty-five people were injured, countless died. 2010. Over 1,000 injured, fifty-four dead. 2011. A small town was leveled, injuring thirty people and killing at least ten. 2012. 3,000 injured, 200 dead, who knows how many traumatized."

Banner was somewhat confused, but Stark knew exactly what these numbers meant.

"What are you talking about?" Banner asked.

"In 2008, two men in metal suits fought in New York City, destroying vehicles and scientific equipment in the process. Later that year, two hulking monsters fought in Harlem, destroying at least ten apartment buildings. In 2010, the metal man from 2008 encountered a Russian madman, their fights occurring in several locations throughout the world. 2011, several extraterrestrials fought a metal being, leveling much of the town in the process. And finally, in 2012, an alien invasion overtook Manhattan, only being stopped by the metal man sending a nuclear missile through the alien portal."

The realization hit Banner like a tank. He held his head in his hand, ashamed of what transpired during the course of the Avengers' existence, even before New York.

"Actions have consequences, Dr. Banner." Serizawa cleaned his glasses. "Some people accept these consequences and move on. Others ignore that they even happened."

The room was silent for a short while. Then, a familiar voice rang out.

"Dr. Serizawa to the bridge, please," the intercom voiced.

Serizawa sighed as he left the lab, his point echoing in the lab.

* * *

"What is it, Admiral?" the doctor asked.

Admiral Stenz had a grim look on his face.

"The Monarch facility in India has encountered another M.U.T.O.," he answered. "The facility is fine, just some terrified doctors huddled in the corners."

Serizawa contemplated the news. He knew that the India facility was studying something, but what?

"Any ideas?"

"The facility was researching a M.U.T.O. that was resting atop a uranium deposit," Serizawa explained. "We don't know the specifics, but we do know its width."

"How wide?"

"Approximately 900 feet."

"Jesus." Stenz leaned against the nearby table. "Do you have a name?"

"After researching the local myths and asking the religious people in the area, we decided to dub it Mayura."


	15. Chapter XIII

**Hey, guys! You still there? Good! Because ****_Kong of Skull Island _****is coming out shortly!**

**Also, since you haven't responded to my idea of the Guardians of the Galaxy spinoff, I'll give you a short summary:**

* * *

**The newly proclaimed Guardians of the Galaxy have decided to do work for the race known as the Xiliens, despite Gamora's advice not to. Before long, the Guardians realize that they're knee-deep in a blood feud, a war waged by massive beasts capable of surfing the stars.**

* * *

**Hope you like this idea! It'll be a while before it comes out, but, if you approve, it will be the next story to come out!**

**On another note, two of you had some curiosity burning, so I'll try to satiate it.**

* * *

**Wolf**** Mike: Mayura is an original M.U.T.O./Titan that I came up with on my own. Since my human OC's (Jon and Maigo) probably won't be in any future stories, I made Mayura (I also like birds).**

**Dark**** Claw: I can neither confirm nor deny that Leviathan will die in this story.**

* * *

**Anyway, this intro has gone long enough. So enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

Banner and Stark sat in one of the conference rooms aboard the _Saratoga_, still reeling from Serizawa's words. They were silent, having nothing to say about the matter.

Until Banner up and said it.

"He's right, you know," he said. "We never stopped to consider the collateral."

"Why should we?" Tony answered. "It's not our job. We do all we can to keep them alive, but we really save them by stopping evil."

"Should there still be Avengers if there's nobody to avenge?"

Tony simply shook his head. He couldn't argue that they weren't the most successful team.

But they _were_ the best team.

* * *

Jon leaned against the railing of the ship. Maigo was being cared for by the doctors, so he stood on the deck, watching the ocean pass by.

He wore a simple pair of military boxers, to cover his unmentionables, underneath a long trench coat, the prized possession that Serizawa saved for him the entire time he was gone. He could wear more, but he didn't see the sense in it.

It was most likely a byproduct of his genetic splicing. The DNA from Shinomura might have impaired his human senses.

Of course, he just might have forgotten. He was actually surprised he even remembered how to speak.

But, at his core, he was human. Even though he felt a pull to become the parasite Shinomura was.

A pull he fulfilled in Hawaii.

A pull he felt now.

It confused him. He couldn't see anything resembling a M.U.T.O. in the slightest. All he saw in the ocean was the Navy Destroyer _Atragon, _one of the _Saratoga_'s escorts.

He then heard a strange sound, like a cross between the chirrup of a hawk and the growl of cinematic dinosaurs.

In the blink of an eye, a massive, feathery form landed on the _Atragon_, the ship somehow staying afloat despite the attacker's size.

The creature was covered in shimmering blue feathers. It possessed a remarkably wide pair of wings, dwarfing the _Saratoga_ easily. It's tail was half as long as it's somewhat chunky body, also covered in long, spiny feathers. It raised a somewhat underwhelming head, attached to its body by a long, skinny neck.

At this distance, the details of the animal's face were unclear. However, Jon could see that the creature, despite it's long, pointed face, had a rather owlish look to it. It's eyes faced forward, like those of a bird of prey. Similarly, it had a hooked beak like a hawk. One would almost assume it was a giant raptor, if not for the plume of green feathers on the top of it's head and the long train of feathers that extended from it's tail.

The bird looked curiously at the aircraft carrier as it lowered it's wings to touch the destroyer, revealing sets of three long, bony fingers, tipped with sharp claws.

It seemed to be relatively passive, since it probably only registered the Destroyer as a landing platform.

At least, until it was hit by a shot from the Destroyer _Phillips._

Jon whipped his head at the Destroyer. He couldn't believe that people were dumb enough to put themselves in danger.

* * *

"U.S.S. _Phillips, _stand down!" Admiral Stenz ordered over the radio. "I repeat, stand down! You are putting us all at risk!"

"Screw you, Stenz!" came the reply. "I'd rather die than be all buddy-buddy with these things!"

"Soldier, if you do not stand down, you could very well doom the human race to destruction. Now stand down! That's an order!"

The radio channel went silent. No static, meaning no connection.

"I should have briefed everyone properly," Dr. Serizawa regretfully stated.

"Even then, there would be no guarantee they wouldn't do the same thing." Stenz placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Not everyone shares your fascination of the unknown, doctor."

Serizawa simply nodded. He took a deep breath before standing up to look at the M.U.T.O. He was soon joined by Dr. Graham and Dr. Banner.

"It's remarkable," Graham gasped. "Like a peacock."

The giant bird, indeed, resembled a peacock, especially when it raised it's tail and splayed it's tail feathers in a threat display. It screeched loudly, almost loud enough to cause pain.

"Mayura," Serizawa stated.

"How do you know?" Banner asked.

"In the region of India we found it in, people said it was Mayura, the peacock deity."

"We even heard tales that it fought a great serpent," Graham continued. "We suspect that Leviathan could very well be that serpent."

Another shot from the _Phillips_ struck Mayura in the chest, angering him further. He raised his wings and seemed to inhale deeply.

The great peacock let loose with a high-pitched scream that hurt everyone's ears. It actually shattered a shotglass that Stark had left behind. Thankfully, the bulletproof canopy glass remained intact.

Having disorienting his enemy, Mayura leaped into the air, giving everyone a brief glimpse at his large, raptorian talons, before landing on the _Phillips_ with a tremendous thud.

Despite his deceptively dainty appearance, Mayura was not afraid to give his all into his attack on the Destroyer, ripping at the deck with his talons and tearing off the command tower. He used his wings in the same way raptors did, splaying them out to keep his balance.

Finally, convinced he had defeated his opponent, Mayura reared his head and screamed in victory. Content with his triumph, he treated himself to the spoils of battle; the _Phillips' _nuclear reactors.

"To the champion, the spoils," Banner said.

After sucking the Destroyer's radiation to his contentment, Mayura pulled out the last reactor. Grabbing it with his talon, he took off, leaving the _Phillips_ to her sad fate.

"Damn," Fury simply exclaimed, having seen the entire thing in complete silence.


	16. Chapter XIV

**OK, I'm back! I temporarily lost interest in this story, but I came back!**

**Hopefully, the story won't get too stale.**

**In other news, _Kong of Skull Island _has been published! Go and check it out now!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

The fleet had been sailing east for several hours in their attempt to find Godzilla, who had disappeared after the events in Hawaii. Thor, Iron Man, and Iron Patriot had scouted as far as several miles, but they found no trace of the beast.

After so much searching, they decided to give the boats a rest near an unnamed sandbar. They probably lost their bearings after the encounter with Mayura, so they stopped for a moment to refresh.

During the break, Maigo noted that Jon was missing. He said that he'd be back once the doctors were finished, but he was nowhere to be found, the only trace of him being his old trench coat.

While the Avengers searched for Jon, Serizawa and Graham were in their lab, testing a blood sample they got from Jon soon after Hawaii. They were waiting patiently while the machine spun the sample at a rapid pace.

"Why did you shove the statistics in their faces?" Graham asked Serizawa while they waited.

"They needed to realize the consequences for their actions," he replied simply. "They failed to see why we do what we do, especially with Jon."

"They do good, _sensei_."

"I never said they didn't. I simply explained that they are no different from us."

Graham simply nodded. The machine stopped spinning, cuing Serizawa to take the sample out and drip it into the sequencing tray. The results flooded onto the screen, presenting themselves as mere gibberish to the average man, but the scientists knew full well what they meant.

"Vivienne!" Serizawa called. "Look at this!"

Dr. Graham quickly stood next to her colleague. The results were showing something incredible.

* * *

"Oh, my god," Banner said, simply astonished at what Serizawa and Graham were presenting.

"I'm sorry," Stark interjected. "I don't get it."

"You see these red bars?" Banner asked, pointing at two wide red bars at the top of the chart. "These represent Jon's DNA."

Serizawa pointed at a narrower, dark blue bar just underneath.

"This signifies Shinomura's DNA," he explained.

"And what about the other two bars?" Stark asked.

"That's the thing," Graham said. "We don't know for sure what they mean."

They were referring to two bars of similar thickness; one electric blue, the other bluish-green.

Suddenly, Tony had an idea.

"Jon had sucked blood out of Godzilla and Leviathan in Hawaii, right?"

Serizawa looked at Tony.

"Yes," he replied.

"What if these bars are the DNA of those monsters?"

The room was silent for a moment, before Bruce broke it.

"It makes sense," he said. "Shinomura was a parasite, so Jon obviously had parasitic tendencies. So maybe, Shinomura's DNA also allowed him to extract Godzilla and Leviathan's DNA out of their blood."

"It's unlikely," Serizawa noted, "but it's the best explanation we have at the moment."

* * *

Stenz stood at the table, where Fury, Rhodes, and Rogers sat. They were wasting time while the crew refreshed their instruments.

"I'm in," Rhodes said, placing his hand of cards on the table. They were playing five card stud, a version of poker that Steve was familiar with.

"I'll take two cards," Steve said, giving up two of his own as Stenz, the dealer, handed him a new pair.

"Aw, hell no," Fury groaned, tossing his cards down. "I'm out. No way I'm winning with that shit."

Stenz grinned slightly. "Dealer takes one."

Now that everyone had five cards, they showed their hands. Stenz went first, showing the full house he had, twos full of threes.

Rhodes went next, giving them a pair of Jacks.

Steve ended the match with his own, a miraculous flush of spades, with a Queen, ten, nine, Jack, and Ace.

"Jesus Christ," Rhodes exclaimed. "How's that even possible?"

"Damn, son," Stenz said. "You have luck the likes of which I've never seen."

"Thanks, sir," Steve returned. "What did you have, Fury?"

Fury turned his hand over. It was a hodgepodge of low-scoring numbers.

"Yikes."

The group was about to do another match when a soldier alerted them.

"Sir!" she called out. "Our sonar picked up Godzilla! He's been several yards beneath us the entire time!"

"That is one smart lizard," Fury remarked.

Stenz stood up and looked at the soldier. "What is he doing now?"

"He's moving up to the sandbar."

Before long, the ship rocked as a massive form rose from the water, walking onto the sandbar. Godzilla took a solid stance before roaring loudly, like he was announcing his presence.

* * *

It turned out to be exactly what he was doing, as a loud screaming was heard. A metallic object fell from the sky. If any of the crewmembers were on the sandbar, they would have seen that the object was one of the _Phillips'_ reactors.

Suddenly, a birdlike creature glided to the sandbar from the clouds. Mayura squawked as he flapped his wings for the landing approach. Godzilla looked at Mayura, expecting the worst, as the giant peacock stood on the sand, his wings acting as another pair of legs.

Godzilla huffed, anticipating an attack, while Mayura chirruped, a fight the furthest thing from his mind. He pushed the reactor he dropped toward Godzilla with his beak.

Godzilla, looking at the reactor, still wasn't convinced of Mayura's intentions. He finally leaned down (cautiously) when Mayura sat where he was, signifying his passiveness.

Godzilla grabbed the reactor with his mouth and, in a swift motion, reared his head back, swallowing the reactor whole. The radiation packed in the metal container gave him a small chargeup.

Godzilla rumbled in contentment. Mayura seemed somewhat happy that Godzilla accepted his gift.

Of course, the peace of their meeting was cut short by a strange presence in the water.

Godzilla and Mayura both looked at the white V of foaming water as it approached steadily. Godzilla seemed to know what was approaching, but Mayura had no idea.

When the object finally reached the sandbar, a large head rose from the water. It resembled the head of Chinese serpent dragons, complete with the whiskers on the sides of its head. It possessed a large sail on the back of its head that resembled the dorsal fin of a fish.

The beast was now on the sandbar in its entirety. It had a pair of fishlike dorsal fins on its back, along with paddle-like rear limbs (much like those of the plesiosaurs) and a long tail that flattened vertically at the end. It had a pair of strong forelimbs that enabled it to walk on land, the fingers bearing webs of skin.

Godzilla seemed to be rather at-ease with the newcomer, while Mayura was uneasy. It was understandable, as Mayura had multiple unfavorable encounters with serpentine beasts, and this creature seemed no different.

The water dragon, like Mayura, was rather passive, and remained where it was, keeping its head close to the ground as a sign of submission. Mayura cautiously walked closer, chirruping quietly in curiosity. The dragon, who also had bad experiences with birdlike creatures, was rather skittish at the sight of Mayura.

Godzilla rumbled at the two beasts, catching their attention. He continued growling at them, until he started to walk away. As if they knew why he was growling, they left immediately, Mayura screaming as he took to the skies, and the dragon quickly swam off.

* * *

The entire command deck was quiet, having observed the encounter that Godzilla and Mayura had along with the new M.U.T.O. With the monsters now leaving, Stenz assigned several ships for each monster: The _Saratoga_, the _Atragon_, and several other ships would follow Godzilla, multiple would follow Mayura, and the rest would try to keep up with the skittish water dragon.

Serizawa, who had come to the deck when Godzilla rocked the boat, was contemplating what had happened, especially regarding the dragon. Stenz took note of this.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said.

"That dragon..." Serizawa replied. "My father told me about a Philippine myth about a dragon that attempted to devour the moon. This creature may very well have inspired those myths."

"What did they call it?"

"Bakunawa."


	17. Chapter XV

**Hello, bozos! I'm back with yet another chapter of Earth's Mightiest Defender.**

**Before you read, I should let you know that the first chapter of my new story, ****_Hail to the Queen,_**** has been published. Go check it out!**

**Enjoy, and please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

Stark and Rhodes flew among the clouds, following Mayura to the best of their ability.

They volunteered to follow Mayura as they were able to observe him on his own turf. So far, it was proving to be a challenge, as Mayura was a skilled flyer, and proved to be difficult to follow through the clouds.

"Where the hell did that chicken go?" Tony muttered, upset that they had lost Mayura again.

"Satellite tracking is following him closely, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. assured. "He is nearby."

"Well, where-" Rhodes was cut off as he was almost hit by a feathered wing. "Jesus! What was that?!"

The cloud beside Rhodey passed by to reveal the immense figure of the very creature they were trying to find.

Mayura seemed to be rather ignorant toward the Iron Men, if he even noticed them at all. He was instead intent on the direction he was going.

"He's a lot bigger up close," Tony remarked.

At this distance, Tony could see that Mayura possessed short, shiny spines that were mixed into his feathers. These same spines were present on his tail feathers, and on the top of his head.

"Those spines seem to have a defensive function," Tony noted. "J.A.R.V.I.S., what are they made of?"

A soft scanning sound was heard.

"Titanium, sir," the AI replied. "They are loosely attached to his skin, similar to porcupines."

"Intriguing."

"Indeed, sir. Also, I noticed that the eyespots on his tail feathers are emitting low levels of beta-ray radiation."

"Very intriguing." Tony could clearly see that these creatures were a class all on their own.

* * *

Falcon flew low to the surface of the ocean. He was following Bakunawa, the dragon serpent.

The dragon rarely rose his head out of the water, remaining steadfast in his journey. Falcon's upgraded optical glasses served a similar function to the scanners in Stark's Iron Man armor.

Bakunawa's skin possessed hollow scales made from extremely dense keratin, with the insides filled with bio-luminescent bacteria. The fins had the same scales, except they were solid, with no bacteria inside.

The claws and spines were composed of a mixture of tungsten and iron. Like Godzilla, Mayura, and Leviathan, Bakunawa's bones were solid tungsten.

Sam was in awe of the creature. Something like this deserved to be left alone, like it so desperately desired.

* * *

Dr. Bruce Banner stood at the side of the ship, watching Godzilla swimming beside them. Banner decided to stay aboard the _Saratoga_, as he wanted to learn more about Godzilla.

Wearing the special glasses Stark gave to him for scanning Godzilla, Banner saw Godzilla for what he was; a truly remarkable creature.

Godzilla's bones, like the other monsters, had bones made of tungsten. His skin was similar in structure to Kevlar, except for its organic foundation. His spines had an exterior of crystalline tungsten, the interior filled with fluid that, according to Graham, was similar to blood, absorbing radiation from the outside.

Godzilla's eyes were similar in structure to a raptor's, meaning he could see clearly from miles away. His ears, though obscured by skin, were highly developed, giving him advanced hearing. His smell surpassed almost all known animals, except for elephants.

Banner took his glasses off and shook his head. He was in sheer awe of these creatures.

* * *

"How's the tracking going, Admiral?" Fury asked.

Stenz looked away from the screens that displayed the locations of the monsters.

"Godzilla, Mayura, and Bakunawa are in pursuit of Leviathan, according to Serizawa."

"Where is Leviathan now?"

"He made landfall in Baja California. He's currently wandering through California."

"Not wandering," Serizawa said, holding a map in his hand. "Pull up a map of San Francisco."

The display technician complied, showing a map of the city. Serizawa pointed at a particular spot in the city. The area enlarged, revealing a large structure.

"That's the new San Fran Reactor," Stenz noted.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "Leviathan is going there to feed. The others will follow him."

"How do you know?"

"Pull up a path prediction of Godzilla, Mayura, and Bakunawa." At the doctor's request, the map disappeared to show a map of the ocean past California's coastline. Three lines, one for each monster, appeared. All the simulations showed them going to the same area: San Francisco Bay.

"I'll be damned," Fury said.

"Doctor, can these creatures be killed?" Stenz asked.

"Not by any human means," Serizawa answered. "We tried everything we could to kill Godzilla. It only made him stronger. I doubt that the others are as frail as Shinomura."

"You're not planning on using nukes on them, are you?" Fury asked.

"I would if they could be killed, but I trust the good doctor's judgement. I just hope that the World Defense Council won't try another New York."


	18. Chapter XVI

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here!**

**Since quite a few of you wanted to know if the MUTO's would appear in the future, I can tell you that they will.**

**In fact, there will be more than two.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

_San Francisco, California_

Jon raised himself out of the San Francisco Bay, his appearance changed significantly since Hawaii.

His tail was now covered in long, keratinous spines. His arms were covered in dark blue feathers, and his head was covered in an extra layer of bone. He now possessed an enhanced metabolism, now able to absorb radiation as a food source, like the monsters he had parasitized.

He double-checked the area around him, making sure nobody saw him. The coast clear, he walked onto the walkway where many people went for nature hikes. It had a decent view of the city that owned it.

As he shifted back to his human form, he heard a loud hissing sound. Looking up, he saw the source of the sound.

Leviathan slithered through the nearby woods, pushing trees to the side with its bony head. It failed to notice the humanoid nearby who possessed its same genes.

Leviathan had every intention to go into the city. It sensed the radiation pulsing from its heart. It had the drive to claim the city as its own, the radiation being bountiful enough to claim for the time being.

However, it was distracted from its journey by a loud scream. Looking to its left, it failed to notice the winged figure attack it from its right.

Mayura grabbed Leviathan by its head, his talons hooked onto its eye sockets. Leviathan roared at Mayura's grip, struggling to get him off. Eventually, he twisted his head enough to force Mayura's talons to let go.

Freed of the bird's grasp, Leviathan attempted to push Mayura away with its boiling water attack. Mayura easily dodged it, and countered it with a ranged attack of his own, flicking his tail feathers at Leviathan, causing the attached spines to fly at Leviathan, embedding themselves in its skin.

Leviathan screamed in agony before snapping its jaws at Mayura. It successfully managed to lock its jaws on one of Mayura's legs. Mayura shrieked as he flapped his wings at a much faster rate. He actually managed to lift Leviathan's front half off the ground, before Leviathan's jaws gave out and it fell.

Mayura gave Leviathan one more wound, a harsh scratch across its neck. Mayura, content with his work, flew off, sailing to his king to tell him the location of his enemy.

* * *

Stark, Rhodes, Wilson, and Thor landed in the parking lot of the San Fran Reactor. With Tony and Rhodes leaving their suits in the lot, they walked into the Reactor to talk to the manager.

"So there's a giant snake coming to this city to devour the reactors?" the manager asked. "Have you gone daffy?"

"We've all seen it, Mr. Lee," Sam insisted. "And we have the Navy to prove it."

Mr. Lee sighed as he sat down. He took off his dark sunglasses to clean them, before placing them back on. He stroked his white mustache briefly before responding.

"This plant can't just be turned off. We need to tone it down steadily, like how you turn down the volume on a radio, except it's much slower and more painstaking."

"We just need to start toning it down for now," Tony said. "The Avengers and the Military will try to keep it from destroying the plant."

Lee sighed again, before picking the phone on his desk.

"Adam?" he greeted. "We need to evacuate. Start the shutdown process."

"On it, Stan," the man on the other end replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee," Tony said.

"Just go do what you crazy kids always do, will ya?"

* * *

Godzilla swam towards the small gap in the land that separated the Bay from the ocean. He intended to go straight into the bay to try an ambush attack, but the gap was too shallow for him to stay submerged.

He raised himself out of the water, ignoring the ships that were directly above him when he arrived. As the Navy Destroyers slid off his back, they fired at his spines. Godzilla wasn't pained by their shots, but he felt them nonetheless, angering him somewhat.

Finally, his body was upright. He could see that he was obstructed above the water as well, as a red bridge had been built across the gap. He was angry that the humans had obstructed his path, even before they knew he needed to pass.

The Destroyers kept firing at Godzilla's back, but now they were complemented by tanks firing at his front. Godzilla's patience was wearing thin. He just wanted this to be over with. Humans obviously had no idea what was best for them.

He raised his tail, pushing a few Destroyers to the side and throwing their aim off. He slammed it back down to push the Destroyers further away, some even getting beached onto the sides of the gap.

Of course, he still had to deal with the tanks on the bridge.

He pulled at the suspension cables that seemed to hold it up. As strong as Godzilla was, these cables were as strong as the ones back in Japan.

Finally, one of the tanks managed a shot directly on his gills. Pained beyond a simple sting and extremely pissed off, Godzilla walked straight through the bridge. He roared in anger at what the humans did to him, warning them not to try it again.

A draconic form followed closely behind Godzilla. Slithering past the shipwrecks the king had caused, Bakunawa looked at the bridge and the wreckage. Unlike Godzilla and Mayura, Bakunawa actually held some sympathy for the humans. They had their flaws, true, but they deserved to live on this Earth as much as he and the others did.

He noticed that a small human child, through sheer luck, had survived Godzilla's rampage. The poor kid was swimming fearfully in the water, trying to get to the shore.

Bakunawa ensured the kid's survival by lifting him onto his snout, and gently angling his head so the child would slide off safely. After ensuring that all the humans he could save were safe, Bakunawa continued on his way, following Godzilla into the Bay.

* * *

Jon walked through the city, having stole clothing from a camper. He was looking for the same creatures he had suckled off of, hoping to find a way to assist them.

So far, he could only think of ways to benefit from them. He didn't want that. He wasn't the creature that he was born from.

He stopped when his ears picked up something from across the street. A group of men were whispering amongst themselves, talking about things like killing the monsters and weaponizing them instead.

Unusual talk during an evacuation. Talk that Jon would not hear of.

Seeing the men, he walked toward them. While he walked, he heard them talk about their infiltration of Monarch and their goals of using the monsters to bring the world to its knees.

He knew exactly who they were: the same people who "killed" Bucky Barnes. The same people who made Bucky fight his best friend. The same people who killed S.H.I.E.L.D. like the leech they were.

HYDRA.

He wasn't about to let them bring down the very institution he helped create.

"Hello, boys," he greeted, trying to be polite about about his interruption. "And girl. I couldn't help but listen in to what you said. I'm afraid, since I'm one of the founding fathers of Monarch, I have to take you in."

The group of HYDRA agents looked at each other briefly, before looking back at Jon, with wide, predatory smiles on their faces. The lead agent pulled his arm back, obviously going for a weapon.

"Hail HYDRA," he said.

The man lunged forward, attempting to stab Jon. Jon simply swatted his arm away, using enough force to break the man's wrist.

The next man lunged at Jon, who stepped to the side, backhanding his neck, rendering him out of order. Permanently.

The woman of the group pulled out a gun and fired it at Jon. Each bullet made their mark, but he never fell. Within ten seconds, his cells had pushed the bullets out of his body.

Grinning, he took the last two men easily, choke-slamming them with enough force to dislocate their trachea's.

All the men down, the woman tried to run away. She was stopped by a prehensile object wrapping around her leg, pulling her back and slamming her into a trash can.

Jon reeled his tail back in, having stretched it far enough to induce pain. He turned to the man with the broken wrist, who was in too much pain to go anywhere. He picked him up with one hand, his face inches from the man's.

"Who do you work for?" Jon asked, his voice steadily becoming a harsh growl.

The man refused to say anything, only maintaining a cruel smile. His smile, however, disappeared when Jon raised his tail high enough for the agent to notice. His face began to transform as well, his head growing a smooth, bony forehead and his regular jaws accompanied by a set of mandibles.

"I will ask you again," Jon growled. "Who do you work for?"

The spike of his tail now at the agents throat, Jon finally got an answer.

"Wolfgang von Strucker!" the man replied, fearful for his life.

Satisfied with the answer, Jon dropped the man, walking over to the woman, who was just now waking up. To prevent HYDRA from knowing that he knew, Jon had slit the man's throat with his tail.

"Where is Mr. Strucker?" Jon asked the woman.

"You will refer to him as _Baron_ von Strucker," the woman coldly replied. "And you will never find him."

Angry at her reply, Jon stood up straight, his arms growing long membranes, covered with rough, dark-blue feathers. His entire body became scaly and rough, except for his head, which was covered in smooth, white bone.

His anger reaching its summit, Jon roared in her face, causing her to scream in fear.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

* * *

Mayura flew through the city, turning himself sideways to fit through narrow gaps. Finally reaching his desired location, he landed on a building near the shoreline. He screamed, calling to the one he called 'King.'

And his king responded, rising from the bay. Mayura relayed to him the source of radiation that Leviathan intended to claim.

Godzilla, in turn, told him that a source of radiation was detected in the hills. He wanted Mayura to bring him the source, and he would reward him with a share of the source in the city or, if it came to it, the body of Leviathan.


	19. Chapter XVII

**It's back!**

**Special thanks to ****Wolf Mike**** for providing a list of Monarch Outposts. I really appreciate it! Of course, it will be a while before you will hear about them, but it won't take long!**

**Not to mention that there will be another Titan in another location. Here's a small hint; in Hindu myth, Mayura was created from the feather of another mythical bird.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Serizawa leaned against the railing of the _Saratoga_. He was due to fly to the Navy camp in the Sequoia Forest in a few minutes, but he needed a moment to get a handle on what was happening.

Jon had been missing since yesterday, when Mayura attacked the _Phillips._ He suspected that Jon had gone to parasitize Mayura and Bakunawa. Serizawa had no idea where his friend was now, and it worried him.

His worrying, however, was interrupted by a loud slam behind him. He turned to find a woman laying on the ground, curled into the fetal position. Serizawa, upon seeing the woman, was distracted by another slam right behind him. He turned around to see a horrific creature.

It had a similar body design to the European wyvern, but it had a much shorter neck. It was covered in dark blue scales, with a pair of mandibles flanking its mouth, and a white covering of bone on its head. It had large membranous wings on its arms, shrouded in a light covering of silvery feathers. Its tail was long and covered in silvery translucent quills.

"HYDRA is still alive," the monster said in a growling voice. "Their leader, Wolfgang von Strucker, is here, and he means to enslave them."

Serizawa was frozen in fear, until the beast's appearance melted away and revealed a familiar human.

"Jon?" the doctor asked.

"Hey, Ishiro," the man replied. "Sorry I left. Had to 'refresh' myself, and I found some agents. She's the only survivor."

"We better tell Fury and the Admiral." Serizawa helped Jon walk into the ship. "And _you_ need clothes."

* * *

The Avengers had their hands full, trying to slow Leviathan down, or divert it long enough for the plant to shut completely. They managed to distract it, but Leviathan was so powerful, it only saw the Avengers as pests, and it intended to crush them.

Leviathan sprayed its boiling water attack at Iron Man, continuing its attack to try and divert Iron Patriot, Falcon, and Thor. Thor used his lightning attack to evaporate the water and send electricity directly into Leviathan's body. Leviathan screamed in pain and swiped his tail at the God of Thunder. Thor dodged easily and threw Mjonir at Leviathan's head, causing another scream.

An explosion racked Leviathan's shoulder, causing no visible damage but causing visible pain. Hawkeye readied another arrow, while Black Widow pulled out a hand grenade. As they aimed, Captain America threw his shield at Leviathan's head, striking its cheek with a loud ringing _clang._ Leviathan, seeing its attacker, lunged at Rogers. Cap recovered his shield in time to wedge it between its jaws, keeping its mouth open just enough to keep it from crushing him.

"Ugh, I need a shower after this," he muttered.

He was rescued when the Hulk finally intervened and pried Leviathan's jaws apart. Cap crawled out from between the beast's teeth.

"Thanks, big guy," he said to the Hulk, who only grunted in response.

Once the Captain was clear, Hulk let go of Leviathan's jaws, instead crawling to its eye socket. He didn't bother to stare at its eye, just punching it. Leviathan screamed and slapped at the Hulk with its tail. Hulk simply grabbed its tail and held on to the rim of its eye socket, causing Leviathan to remain in a doughnut shape, as moving any more would cause it more pain.

Seeing its immobility, Stark launched a rocket into Leviathan's gills. The resulting explosion caused an ear-splitting scream, fire from the explosion pouring out of Leviathan's mouth and gills. Leviathan drooled blood from the wounds, but the fluids became clear and steaming within a minute.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., are you seeing this?" Tony asked.

"I am," he replied. "It seems that Leviathan used its boiling water attack to cauterize its burns."

Leviathan looked at Stark, its burns evident from within its mouth and gills. It was clear that the giant snake was extremely pissed off.

Its water reserves drained, Leviathan instead used its tail, which Hulk had released in the explosion, to smack Iron Man. Iron Patriot fired his shoulder-mounted machine gun at Leviathan's leg, doing nothing to prevent it from slamming its tail into him. Hulk crawled to the top of Leviathan's head before smashing at its skull. Leviathan retaliated with its tail, sending Hulk through a nearby building. Leviathan acted proactively and smashed Thor into the pavement.

"Guys we better retreat," Black Widow warned. "Leviathan isn't going to cool down."

"We retreat, and the city is as good as gone," Tony said, recovering from the attack. "We _have_ to slow him down."

Leviathan, hearing Iron Man, smacked him again, all but burying him in the rubble.

"Rhodes, grab Stark," Captain America ordered. "Thor, Sam, think you can last a little longer?"

"I got a little fight left," Thor replied.

"Same here," Falcon added.

"OK, we just need a distraction." Cap turned to Widow. "Ready to try out the Lullaby?"

"I'll try," she replied.

"Can I help?" a deep, growling voice asked.

Cap turned to see a humanoid creature, covered in dark-blue scales on its body and a bony sheath over its head.

"Jon?" Cap inquired.

"Yep." The bony sheath retracted, revealing an almost human face. "I can't do much against Leviathan, but I'll do what I can."

"OK. Try to help Thor and Falcon. Nat's gonna try and change Banner back, and the rest of us are retreating."

"Got it."

Jon's bony sheath returned and he extended his arms, unfurling a pair of wings as he flew off.

"Well, that's something I didn't anticipate," Cap said.

"None of us anticipated any of this, Cap," Nat replied. "Best you don't assume anything."

* * *

"We got ahold of Jon's relatives," Fury said. "His niece's daughter will let him and Maigo stay with her."

"Why does he see the need to take care of her, anyway?" Stenz asked.

"When he was in his twenties," Serizawa recounted, "Jon was dumped with his own daughter by his former girlfriend. He did everything in his power to keep her alive. He almost quit Monarch because of her."

"What happened to her?"

"He raised her to age 10. She disappeared when she went to school one day. No trace of her was found. Jon was on the brink of suicide."

"Damn," Fury exclaimed.

"What got him out?" Stenz asked.

"The discovery of Mayura," Serizawa replied. "He had a fascination with myths and legends since he was seventeen, and he had a special interest with mythical birds, like the Phoenix and the Roc."

"And Mayura," Fury added.

Serizawa nodded grimly. It was painful to remember his friend's trials.

"Sir!" a soldier called out. "We have the World Defense Council on the line."

Stenz sighed. He wasn't looking forward to talking to them, especially when he heard that the new Councilmen are complete hardasses.

"Ready, Fury?" he asked.

"I'll sit it out," he replied. "They think I'm dead, and it's best it stays that way."

Stenz nodded, and gestured to Serizawa to join him. Stenz turned on the communication interface, now 'face-to-face' with the World Defense Council.

"Good day, gentlemen," he greeted, "and lady. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have been briefed about these 'M.U.T.O.s,' Admiral," one Councilman, an elderly, balding British man said. "We have decided to order a nuclear strike on San Francisco."

"That would be a mistake, Councilmen," Serizawa said. "These creatures feed on radiation. You fire that warhead, worst case scenario, you make them angry, and they'll destroy the entire city."

"And what is the best case scenario?" another Councilman, a middle-aged Canadian, asked.

"They simply become stronger."

"And you're willing to take this chance, Admiral?" the third Councilman, a former American senator, inquired.

"Considering the circumstances, Councilmen?" Stenz looked briefly at Serizawa. "Yes. It's our only viable option."

"My apologies, Admiral, but we have already sent a nuke." The Canadian Councilman had an apologetic face. "It's being sent in by train. Safer that way."

"Well, Councilmen, if that will be all?" Stenz gave them a salute.

"Godspeed, Admiral." The Council faded from view.

"This is really bad," Fury remarked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, they get wise, and Mayura will catch it in midair."

"May not come to that, Admiral," a soldier said. "Satellite tracking found Mayura flying over one of the railroads running into San Francisco. We also found the warhead that's being brought in from out of state. It's the same rail."

Stenz nodded and looked at Serizawa, who had walked out to the balcony. He stood next to him.

"This alpha predator of yours, doc," he said. "Think he has a chance?"

"The arrogance of man is thinking Nature is in our control," Serizawa replied. "And not the other way around."

Serizawa nodded slightly, displaying his confidence in Gojira.

"Let them fight."


	20. Chapter XVIII

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you wonderful people!**

**I forgot to mention that there were actually ****_four_**** titans that weren't mentioned in the list of Monarch Outposts. One was suggested for the MCU/MV crossover, and the other two are like Okenaba, almost.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

_Railroad 14 Truss Bridge, California_

The train rolled along the rails steadily, carrying a valuable cargo that emitted a signal that some creatures called 'food.'

The train, reserved by the U.S. Military by order of the World Defense Council, carried a nuclear warhead that, if used, would deliver several megatons of explosive force. The soldiers aboard stood by the warhead and prepared it for use in San Francisco.

Little did they know that their intended target knew their location.

The radio they used to check in on the checkpoints along the way suddenly went silent. Worried that the checkpoint ahead was in trouble, the soldier in the locomotive hit the brakes.

The soldiers tried to contact the checkpoint just ahead, the one responsible for defending the bridge. The only response was static.

Four soldiers volunteered to go ahead and check on the bridge. The rail clear of any checkpoint, two soldiers went below to check for any trace, while the remaining two checked the bridge to make sure it was safe.

The soldiers below encountered a fiery pile of wreckage, consisting of military vehicles from trucks to tanks. The soldiers above had better luck, as the bridge was intact. They told the train that the bridge was clear.

However, the relief was short lived when a loud rumbling sound was heard. The soldiers on the bridge turned around quickly to see what was making the noise.

Because of the fading light, the soldiers could only see a silhouette. However, when the creature got closer, they saw it place a long, feathery arm onto the bridge. The creature moved closer, revealing more of itself to the soldiers. It looked at them with an owlish face, glaring at them with its glowing blue eye.

Behind the face, a massive fan splayed out and glowed a bright green. The ends were wider and bore blue eyespots.

Mayura walked onto the bridge, his relatively light body easily moving along the rail. He spread his fan to its maximum and puffed out his chest, making himself as threatening as possible.

A loud train horn called his attention. Mayura's glowing feathers ceased their glow and Mayura lowered himself to the rails, keeping a low profile.

The soldiers, shocked from what they saw, finally moved to see if they could still see the giant peacock. They jumped in surprise when they heard machine gun fire and screaming from the soldiers. A moment of silence, and the two soldiers on the bridge saw the outcome of the train.

It was driving right at them, the locomotive blazing with orange flames.

The soldiers ran as fast as they could away from the train. They didn't need to worry about it for long as a massive arm slammed right in front of them, breaking the bridge and prompting the soldiers to fall to their deaths.

Mayura paid the soldiers no mind as he placed himself on the unbroken portion of bridge. He grabbed the train car that held the warhead and pried it off with his beak. Now in possession of the warhead, Mayura flew off for San Francisco.

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

A small group of ground soldiers, led by Captain America and the two spies, snuck through the dark of the city. They intended to shut down the reactor, which was at 25% output when the skeleton crew was forced to leave, much to Mr. Lee's chagrin.

The briefing told them that the reactor would shut down normally once the reactor reached 12% output. The radiation would linger, but it wouldn't be much problem with a giant snake sucking it up.

The team reached the parking lot of the now leveled nuclear plant, hiding behind abandoned cars. Leviathan slept in the rubble, absorbing the radiation from the reactors.

Captain America was trying to develop a strategy to get to the reactor without alerting the giant snake. He didn't really need to strategize, as the sound of a collapsing building drew his attention.

Where the building was was now a cloud of dust and fog. A stray lightning bolt struck, revealing the silhouette of a massive beast. The creature's tail moved out of the fog, pulling some of the fog with it. Finally, the beast took a tremendous step forward, revealing the glaring face of the King.

The team froze as Godzilla roared at Leviathan loudly, this roar being longer, louder, and angrier than before. It was evident that Godzilla was angry at Leviathan.

Leviathan, awakened by Godzilla's roar, uncoiled from the reactor housing and hissed loudly at Godzilla. It slithered out of the plant rubble, its fins raised in a threat display.

The final battle was here and now.


	21. Chapter XIX

**Woo woo! Let's give a big cheer for the big guy himself!**

_**Go go, Godzilla!**_

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

The two beasts charged at each other. Leviathan opened its mouth wide to try and latch its jaws onto Godzilla. Godzilla, however, kept its mouth wide open with his claws. Leviathan pushed against Godzilla to try and get an edge, but it was unsuccessful, as Godzilla pushed it through a partially-constructed apartment building.

With Leviathan out of the way, Captain America led the ground team into the remains of the nuclear power plant. They found the control panel that controlled the power output.

"OK, Romanoff," Cap said. "You're up."

Black Widow nodded and immediately went to work, working quickly to get the reactor shut off. It had been a while since she worked with such technicality, but she was the only one who understood the industrial language.

"How long, Nat?" Hawkeye asked nervously.

"It'll be a while," she replied. "Hold your horses."

"I don't know if we can," Cap stated. "We're getting more company."

The team looked toward the bay, where the water was boiling intensely.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Godzilla relentlessly pushed Leviathan through several buildings, intending to crush it under his foot. With Leviathan on the ground, helpless against the King himself, Godzilla raised his foot, intending to crush Leviathan's head.

However, he was attacked by an extremely hot force pressing against his spines. This attack was so hot, he actually felt it. He turned around to see the same creature he was fighting, even though it wasn't really the same thing.

The creature was eerily similar to Leviathan, the only real difference was its much smaller size. The new creature unleashed a scream that resembled the Leviathan's, but more high-pitched.

Godzilla roared in response and charged the smaller creature, who waited until the right moment. At that moment, it launched itself onto Godzilla and wrapped itself around Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed the creature's forked tongue and squeezed tightly, prompting the creature to refrain from constricting its opponent.

Before Godzilla could try and pry the monster off, he felt a painful sting at his side. He turned his head to see Leviathan latched onto his side. He tried to use his free hand to grab its head, but the hand around the other creature's tongue had loosened its grip, giving it an opportunity to slip out and retreat a short distance to heal.

After recovering, the creature returned to the fight, assisting Leviathan against Godzilla. His sides racked with bites and tail swipes, Godzilla was helpless to the monster's attacks.

* * *

The command deck of the _Saratoga _was quiet as they watched the fight on their monitor. Everyone was rooting for Godzilla, but it wasn't looking good for him. Not with the addition of the new monster.

"Any ideas on the new one, Doctor?" Stenz asked.

"I don't know." Serizawa was as confused as everyone else. Except, maybe, for his assistant.

"_Sensei!_" Graham called out.

Serizawa half ran to where she was, seeing that she was looking at several scans of Leviathan, as well as the new M.U.T.O.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this radiograph of Leviathan in Scotland," she said, holding up a picture of several colors. The center was dark purple, with layers of color from blue to yellow.

"Now look at this radiograph of the new creature." She held up another picture with the exact same colors in the exact same pattern.

"What is it, Doctors?" Fury asked.

"I think..." Serizawa was immensely shocked. "I think we were wrong the whole time."

"What do you mean?" Stenz and Fury walked up to the two doctors.

"The radiograph of Leviathan in Scotland and the one of the new M.U.T.O." Serizawa held up the two pictures. "They're the same."

"So, this new one is the real Leviathan?" Stenz asked.

"It makes sense," Graham said. "The one from Hawaii couldn't have gotten there in such a short amount of time. They must be different genders."

"Hmm?"

"The one from Hawaii is much larger than the new one. In most species of snake, the female is larger than the male. We may be seeing the same thing here."

"Not to mention that the original Leviathan was a male," Serizawa added. "That one was always referred to as 'he.'"

The group looked back at the fight on the screen.

"So what do we call the female?" Fury asked.

"The Leviathans were described as 'great beasts,' and the Latin words for great beast is 'Magna Bestiam.'"

They were interrupted by a loud _bang_ that caused everyone to duck to the ground. A group of soldiers in field gear walked in, wielding heavy-duty firearms. On their vests was a symbol, a skull spewing out tentacles.

Fury groaned internally, knowing exactly who these people were.

HYDRA.


	22. Chapter XX

**Hey, ladies and gents! Sorry for my unexplained absence. My YouTube channel has been inactive for a while, so I've been trying to get my animation done soon.**

**But, it's irrelevant! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter XX**

Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Thor, Falcon, and Jon raced through the clouds to try to find Mayura. Godzilla was getting his ass handed to him by the two monsters, so they took the initiative to get him some help.

Suddenly, Stark's communications went off. He was being called by Admiral Stenz.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Stark." Stenz sounded exhausted and upset. "HYDRA broke into the bridge and took hostages."

"Who did they take?"

"Fury, the Doctors, and the girl. Everyone is OK, but we don't have the manpower to attempt a rescue."

"Understood. Once we get Mayura on his way, we'll be on our way at the speed of sound."

Despite his carefree attitude, he was worried sick about the hostages.

"What's the situation?" Falcon asked.

"HYDRA has taken Fury, Serizawa, Graham, and Tilly hostage," the billionaire replied. "We need to get back to San Francisco as soon as we take care of Mayura."

"Where's Hudson?" Thor inquired.

The group looked around. Jon had disappeared.

"Oh, shit," Tony realized. "He heard the news."

Just as they were about to split up between finding Jon and getting to Mayura, the group heard a loud scream. Out of the clouds, a massive, glowing peacock flew at unprecedented speeds, holding a nuclear warhead in its talons.

Mayura passed directly by them, giving them little time to react as the air currents generated by his mass threw them for a loop.

They immediately chased after Mayura. They had to get to San Francisco and stop HYDRA before anything bad happened.

* * *

Godzilla roared in pain as Leviathan and Magna relentlessly tore at him. Using a combination of tail smacks, bites, and claw swipes, the giant snakes were quickly overpowering him.

Hawkeye did his best to distract the beasts, but once one of the snakes was distracted, they were reminded of their immediate concern, and continued with its onslaught against Godzilla. Hawkeye was frustrated that he couldn't distracted both Leviathan and his mate at the same time.

Black Widow hurried along as she programmed the nuclear reactors to shut down as fast as possible. Her fingers were a blur, and she achieved her goal in a very short amount of time. Her success drove the rest of the ground team to help Hawkeye.

The explosions racking its body drew Magna's attention to the ground team. Angered by the persistence of the insolent creatures, the larger snake charged after the team, leaving her mate to fight Godzilla.

Though he was now alone in his fight, Leviathan was more than capable of finishing Godzilla off. Disoriented and in pain, Godzilla was helpless as Leviathan coiled around his neck. He could only scream as he was choked to near unconsciousness.

However, Leviathan was interrupted by a large metal object slamming into his skull. The snake uncoiled itself from Godzilla and retracted a short ways, shaking the pain off.

The ground team saw the metal object that struck Leviathan: It was the warhead that the Council was sending to kill the creatures.

An echoing scream drew the attention of both Leviathan and Magna. Above them, the sky glowed a bright green-blue color, before the color exploded, revealing Mayura, diving talons-first onto Leviathan.

Mayura screamed as he latched onto Leviathan's skull, pulling him into the air. Leviathan hissed and snapped at the larger bird, who hissed in reply.

Magna, seeing her mate in trouble, screeched as she launched herself at Mayura. Mayura dropped Leviathan in surprise, but recovered quickly and snapped his tail feathers at Magna, sending long quills into her skin. Magna screamed, but continued her attempts at grabbing Mayura.

Leviathan, forgotten by the peacock, latched his jaws onto Mayura's talon. Mayura shrieked and flew higher, dragging Leviathan with him. Magna grabbed her mate's tail, preventing Mayura's escape with Leviathan.

As the monsters continued their fight, the ground team ran to the warhead. Nearby, Godzilla was fading in and out of consciousness.

"We need to get him back on his feet," Captain America said. "I'll grab the front end, you grab the other end."

The team carried the warhead to Godzilla, whose mouth was open in his attempt to get more oxygen. The team, upon reaching him, slid the warhead into Godzilla's mouth, which closed slowly.

"Alright, Cap. Now what?" Widow asked.

"We better help Mayura. He won't last long without assistance."

Cap was right, as Mayura was being dragged to the ground by the combined weight of Leviathan and Magna. Magna, being the larger of the two snakes, held the giant peacock in place as her mate clamped his jaws onto Mayura's wing. Mayura screamed as he was dragged down, falling into an apartment building.

Leviathan slithered into the building, ready to end the annoying bird. His mate watched intently from a distance, eager to see the outcome.

"This isn't good," one of the soldiers noted.

"What do we do, Cap?" Black Widow asked.

Before Rogers could reply, the team saw a bright blue glow out of their peripheral vision. They turned to see Godzilla's tail whip through the cloud of debris. The spines on Godzilla's back, right behind his chest, were glowing blue. As the glow spread up and down his back, a steady humming was heard.

The glow and humming drew the attention of Magna, who turned her head to look at Godzilla. The giant lizard stood up slowly, the humming from his back growing louder. She hissed threateningly at him, but Godzilla didn't respond beyond opening his mouth, drawing a deep breath.

"Oh, shi-"


	23. Chapter XXI

**No comment.**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

Godzilla stood up, his back as straight as a pole. His spines were glowing a brilliant blue, and his mouth had the same glow as he inhaled deeply, puffing his chest out. Cap held his shield up, ready for whatever the beast had in store.

"Oh, shi-"

He was promptly cut off by a stream of blue fire that spewed out of Godzilla's mouth. The fire whirred as it relentlessly pounded against Magna's skin. The snake screamed in pain as she was burned by Godzilla's fiery attack.

The fire went out, revealing harsh burns on Magna's side. She shrieked as she attempted to attack Godzilla, only to be pushed back by another fire attack to her chest.

The fire scorched her mercilessly, tearing into her chest like a cutting torch. Finally, the torment ended, the muscle of her chest exposed and bleeding. Exhausted and in extreme pain, she slumped down and whimpered, losing consciousness.

Godzilla approached the fallen snake, intending to finish her, before he was attacked from the side by Leviathan. The smaller serpent had no intention to fight, just to get to his mate.

Leviathan nudged the snout of his mate. She purred in acknowledgement of him, and nuzzled him gently, before she fell limp, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Leviathan screamed in agony at the loss of his mate, before leaping at Godzilla, angrily snapping his jaws. Godzilla struggled to keep the snake from snapping his head off, ready to charge up his fire breath if need be.

However, it wasn't needed, as Mayura swooped down and yanked Leviathan off of Godzilla, dragging him by the tail through several buildings. Leviathan, however, wasn't easily dissuaded, as he wriggled and thrashed in his attempts to get at Godzilla. However, when he was dropped at Godzilla, he was promptly slammed midsection by his tail, throwing Leviathan a few blocks away.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get his revenge just yet, Leviathan hissed before leaping into the bay. He disappeared in no time, but he suddenly reappeared as he flew through the air, landing on top of the now-inactive reactor.

Godzilla and Mayura looked toward the bay to see a familiar face appear, it's whiskers skimming the surface of the water. Slithering onto land, Bakunawa growled thunderously at Leviathan.

Godzilla, Mayura, and Bakunawa surrounded the fallen Leviathan, growling and hissing at the deadly serpent.

Leviathan raised his head, glaring at his opponents. However, he dropped it when he realized that he could not win this day. He lowered his head to the ground.

Godzilla recognized the submissive gesture and raised his own head, looking down at Leviathan, reminding the snake of his place. In victory, Godzilla roared loudly, followed by Mayura's screech and Bakunawa's bellow.

* * *

Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and the ground team stood in awe of the monsters. Godzilla had proclaimed himself king of the monsters before everyone.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Falcon, and Thor.

"What is it, Stark?" Cap asked.

"HYDRA attacked the _Saratoga_," he replied. "They have Fury, Serizawa, Graham, and Tilly."

"Where are they?"

"They should be heading for the docks. The city is closed off everywhere except the bay area."

"OK. I'll take ground team through the streets. Stark, take your team and meet us a little ways before the docks."

"Got it." Stark took off, with Rhodes, Wilson, and Thor following him. Cap led the ground team through the ruined streets of San Francisco.

* * *

The HYDRA agents led their hostages to the end of the dock, where a fishing boat sat, waiting for it's owners to turn it on.

"I must say, Fury," one of the agents said, "you are a tough son of a bitch to kill."

"I'm like a cockroach," Fury joked. "You kill me, I just come back to life."

One of the agents went to the boat. After a while, a second agent walked onto the boat, telling Fury that it would take a while for them to get the boat running.

Taking the initiative, he grabbed the rifle of the nearest HYDRA agent and tried to wrestle the gun out of his arms. The agent, however, was stronger, throwing him off and firing several rounds into the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director.

Maigo shrieked, thinking that Fury had died. However, when the agents approached him, they saw that he was alive and well, as he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Very brave, Fury," one of the agents praised. "You almost had it. You could have saved your friends."

Fury, however, returned the agent's cocky smile.

"Oh, they will be saved," he said, "but not by me."

* * *

The shriek resonated through the city, reaching the ears of Bakunawa, who was following his king to the bay. The sound caught his attention and triggered an ancient instinct, one of protecting smaller creatures from harm.

Realizing that a human was in danger, Bakunawa abandoned his original course and followed the sound, using his arms to try and get there as fast as possible.

Godzilla growled at the aquatic dragon, inquiring him as to his intentions. Bakunawa momentarily stopped and returned the growl, telling Godzilla that a human was in danger. Godzilla told him that they shouldn't trouble themselves with the human's internal affairs, but Bakunawa replied that humans shared the same planet as them, so they should help each other. Godzilla would have argued further, but Bakunawa was continuing his search for the distressed human.

After rummaging through rubble and abandoned apartments, Bakunawa saw a young human female, being held in an aggressive way by an adult in dark clothing. Her face was wet with tears, a sign that Bakunawa interpreted as distress. The girl, upon seeing him, had a moment of realization, before shrieking again. Bakunawa, now aware of his target, ran as fast as he could, bellowing to assure her that he was coming.

The dark humans, seeing his approach, used one of their tools to knock the girl unconscious, angering Bakunawa. He bellowed again, in anger.

* * *

The agent held the unconscious girl in his arms. She had alerted the beasts to the situation, so the agents had knocked her out to keep her quiet. But it was too late, as the dragon was moving at unprecedented speeds, directly for them.

The agents urged the men on the boat to hurry. When they turned back to face the dragon, it was gone, the only sign of it being enormous waves.

The agents pulled their prisoners with them to the boat, but they stopped upon seeing an enormous object rise from the other side of the boat. They held still as they saw the snarling face of the Moon-Eater, Bakunawa.

The dragon growled with a voice like thunder, his teeth long and sharp, eager to taste their flesh.

As the agents backed away slowly, they heard a loud _thud_ from right behind them. They turned to see the owlish face of Mayura, the peacock deity.

The bird glared at them with its wide eyes, no more pleased with their actions than Bakunawa.

Finally, the HYDRA agents watched as the largest of the monsters, Godzilla, stepped into view, bearing a face that nobody had ever managed to outdo in anger.

The king sneered at the humans, giving them a silent warning to release their prisoners.

"I'd listen to him, if I was you," a deep, growling voice said from behind the agents. They turned to see a wyvern-like creature, with blue scales, large wings, and insectoid mandibles on either side of its mouth.

The agents, seeing that they had no choice, let their hostages go, letting Fury take the unconscious girl. The action made the wyvern fly off and the larger beasts retract a ways.

However, Godzilla wasn't done.

His back began to glow again, the spines on his back emanating the bright blue of his fire breath. The glow spread down his tail and up his neck, before residing just within his eyes. Finally, he opened his mouth.

The fire destroyed the boat and burned the HYDRA agents, rendering them nothing but ash in the water.

Their work done, the monsters returned to the bay. Mayura flew off, disappearing within the clouds. Bakunawa swam ahead, undulating his body in the same way a crocodile did. Finally, Godzilla roared before entering the water, swimming a fair way before submerging himself completely.


	24. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! The story is almost done! Just need to tie up a few loose ends.**

**The sequel to this story, ****_Sic Semper Tyrannis,_**** will be out before too long, so keep an eye out!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Designation: Godzilla_

_Height: 120 Meters_

_Length: 177 Meters_

_Weight: __90,386 Tonnes_

* * *

_Designation: Bakunawa_

_Height: 61 Meters_

_Length: __294 Meters_

_Weight: 70,760 Tonnes_

* * *

_Designation: Mayura_

_Height: 31 Meters_

_Length: 314 Meters_

_Wingspan: 275 Meters_

_Weight: __35,419 Tonnes_

* * *

_Designation: Leviathan_

_Height: 59 Meters_

_Length: 273 Meters_

_Weight: __31,751 Tonnes_

* * *

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa stacked the folders he finished into the metal cabinet. They were information folders of the San Francisco Attack. He had spent the better part of an hour writing new profiles for Mayura, Bakunawa, and Leviathan.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind. He turned to see his assistant, Vivienne Graham, and the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nicholas Fury.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Fury has something to say that you may find interesting," Graham said, enthusiasm evident in her voice.

Serizawa looked at Fury expectantly.

"I've been digging through some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old garbage," he began. "Mostly just some discarded weapons here and there, but I found something you'll very much appreciate."

Fury handed the doctor a photograph-sized piece of paper. Serizawa looked at the picture it held.

It was a picture of some sort of submarine. The front of it had a shiny drill, and the sides had two wings. The rear end seemed to have huge jet engines to propel it forward.

"What is it?" Serizawa asked.

"An old project of ours," the director replied. "We were making it to succeed the original Helicarrier, but we ditched it in favor of Project: Insight. It's seaworthy, but we still need to add the air-propulsion jets."

Serizawa looked at the picture again. He actually liked the design.

"We want Monarch to have it," Fury continued. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, and I don't trust the Council with this, but I think she'll be safe with you."

Serizawa couldn't help but smile at Fury's proposition, but he needed to know something.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Fury returned the smile.

"Gotengo."

* * *

"We have the location of Mayura at the moment, sir," the man said, putting a map onto the table. "We lost the other three."

The older man, the one in charge, set his hands on the table, leaning into it.

"Those are the ones currently active, Ash," he replied with a seasoned British accent. "Where are the others?"

Ash took a marker and began to mark off the locations of the inactive monsters.

"There's one in the Yunnan Forest, in China," he said, circling a small region of China on the map. "There's another in the volcano on Isla de Mara. And there are two eggs in Yukka Mountain."

The older man stood with his back to the table. He was thinking.

"Keep an eye on Monarch. The moment they bring that machine out of their central base, I want it in our possession."

"Yes, Mr. Jonah."


End file.
